


Let's keep this secret between the two of us

by Hoonie_UwU



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brothels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Romance, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonie_UwU/pseuds/Hoonie_UwU
Summary: As she finds herself in a brothel owned by her teacher, Yang is in nothing but pure shock at this discovery. Swearing herself to secrecy, she moves on to indulge in a night of pure sex, only to find something she was never supposed to stumble upon...
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 25
Kudos: 97





	1. Some things are never to be seen

Far from Beacon Academy, Yang found herself in a disheveled neighbourhood staring at the bright flickering neon lights of the building signs before her. It’s pink and blue glow bounced onto the brawler, the shadow of her hands tucked into the pockets of her hoodie painted the wet, grimy streets. Thank goodness for the slight sprinkling, or wearing an outfit that would hide her face would be hard. Checking her scroll for the time, she made sure that she didn’t arrive at the building’s closing time.

“Goddamnit, they’re still open…” Yang let out a sigh as she stared at the entrance, the stairs leading up into the building like a challenge in itself. “I’m here now, might as well go through with it…” The first step would always be the hardest, but as the young blonde stepped foot into the brothel, she had a feeling that at some point in her life, she would inevitably regret this first step. Walking up, the smell of the musky streets was disappearing, and instead was replaced with the smell of smoke and perfume. The sound of many moans of men and women alike, along with music and rattling filled the soundscape, and as Yang stepped higher into the brothel, the anthem of sex, whilst intimidating, was slowly fuelling into the blonde’s interest. She arrived at the front desk, with no receptionist in sight. Ringing the bell on the desk, she was promptly met with a yell from a woman, announcing that she would be there soon. Shortly after, the click of heels coming down the hallway preceded a rather mature woman sitting at the desk, her pale blonde hair far too familiar to Yang. 

“Welcome, how may we serve you to-” The receptionist looked up, her usual script instantly breaking upon seeing who was before her. “Miss Xiao Long… I didn’t expect you to find this place…” The receptionist’s face glowed bright red, the embarrassment far too strong.

“Miss Goodwitch… You… work here…” Yang spoke shakily, a shock to her entire being brought her to her senses. Initially distracted by her slight lust and intrigue, she realised that she was in a brothel, and that her teacher was here too, as an employee nonetheless. “Um, I must have taken a wrong turn to beacon, I’ll be heading off right away!” She spoke fast, but not fast enough for the doors to shut. A gust of wind blew over Yang, pushing through her thick hair, before slamming into the doors, pushing them closed and preventing her from leaving. Turning back to her teacher, she noted the wand she pointed at the doors.

“Not so fast Yang, I can’t just let you leave right away…” Ms Goodwitch sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Tell me you were here for sex, and not because you heard a rumour…” Yang stumbled for words, barely able to even register that her teacher was here, scantily clad in a rather exotic purple dress, showing off more of her wonderful cleavage than her school outfit ever could. “Miss Xiao Long, I understand that you’re not the brightest student in my class, but I know you love to talk. Now. Talk.” Ms Goodwitch’s voice was harsh, piercing deep into the beacon student, reminding her of every post-class with this teacher.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh- Sex! Yes, definitely here for some sex! You know me Ms Goodwitch, horny as a bee!” Yang said smiling, her arm swinging while giving a thumbs up. Two seconds later, she turned around, slamming her head into her palm.

“I… appreciate the enthusiasm… “ She sat back down on the desk, a sigh of relief preceded her leaning back into the chair. “And please, call me Glynda while we’re here. I don’t believe I enjoy my student referring to me as their teacher in my brothel.” She typed on her keyboard, slamming keys while looking at the monitor. “Hmmm, it appears we’re fully booked… would you prefer to come back later?”

“W-wait a minute! I have questions!” Yang declared, feeling ashamed as she ogled her teacher while they talked.

“No Miss Xiao Long, you do not have questions. You’re here for sex.” Glynda’s tone remained as harsh as ever; a mix of uninterested enthusiasm and a caring teacher. “Now you can either wait for someone to be available, or you can leave.” She crossed her arms, staring at the young blonde with a look that could kill a hundred men. The atmosphere grew tense, the noises of sex droned out as she felt a chill go down her spine. Despite the new profession, Glynda was just as opposing as here as in class, like her every action dictated the tension in the air. And in this situation, Yang felt unable to do anything, except sit and wait. “Very good, now if you could just-” A door was heard opening down the hallway, and out came a man, his hair and glasses disheveled along with his suit. His fairly hefty body was supported by weak legs, wobbling as he took each step, slowly descending down the hallway, passing by the receptionist before disappearing down the stairs.

“Oh good, looks like someone’s free. I think I’ll just…” Yang pointed to the hallway, smiling as she took quick strides away from her teacher. Looking into her eyes for a brief second, there was a slight moment of panic and stress, a look she had never seen her give. Despite this, Yang fled to her natural instincts, getting away from her teacher as soon as possible. All the questions in the world would have to wait, at least she would be able to ask them some other time, maybe even at school. 

But for now, in the moment, she wouldn’t answer no matter how hard she pried, and since she was already here, Yang thought she might as well do what she came here for. With only one door ajar, the buxom blonde entered, before slamming it shut straight away. She leaned against it for a moment, a sigh of relief as she escaped her teacher. 

“Ahhhhh, thank god I’m out of there.” Yang’s voice stayed happy, eager to at least enjoy the night. She looked around the room, surprised by the neat and decadent decor; it’s pristine white and gold colours on each piece of furniture was like stepping into a princess’ bedroom, only helped by the warm light irradiating from the lamp. And yet, the welcoming room was laced with a chill, the cold lingering deep, like walking through a blizzard. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me. I like a first name basis. I’m Yang, nice to-” She turned around, sticking her hand out to meet the girl she would be sleeping with, only to be frozen in place as she saw the woman’s body, scantily clad in white lace underwear and decedent high heels. This wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, save for the fact that her white hair was not only the same shade as her teammate’s, but was identically done the same way. The two stared at one another, both frozen in place, feeling the moment drag like time had stopped. “WEISS?!”

*****  
The two were now seated on the edge of the bed, sitting at different sides of the bed; Weiss sitting at the head while Yang sat at the foot. They failed to make eye contact; instead Weiss stared at her lap while Yang’s eyes scanned the ceiling, maybe perhaps looking for a skylight to escape through. She could at any point simply leave through the front door, but for a number of different reasons, she opted to stay. For one, she doubted that neither Weiss nor Ms Goodwitch would allow for her to simply leave.

The silence held tight on the room, like a vice of awkwardness strung between the two, both unable to comprehend how they could even meet like this. Every time she thought she could start talking, Yang’s mouth would open, before closing instantly and her eyes would resume looking at the ceiling. Her heart at this point was racing, her hands sweating out of pure nervousness, unsure how to go about dealing with the situation. She had always prided herself on her ability to improvise and wing situations, but here, her mind was growing blank… save for one thought.

“So… you come here often?” She turned to Weiss, smiling as she spoke, to which instant regret was delivered straight to her mind. She looked at her teammate, to which she was met with a scolding look.

“Really Yang? A joke?” Weiss scoffed at her comment, standing up from the bed, before pacing rapidly up and down the room. “You come to a brothel and you see me here, and the first thing you say is a stupid joke?!” She shook her head, still in disbelief that Yang had found out where she worked. “Fuck it, you found me… ask away, it’s not like we have anything else to do for the next half hour.” She looked to Yang, their eyes finally meeting for the first time since the buxom blonde walked into the room.

“Alright, lets keep this simple.” Yang’s mind started working again, able to at least structure questions to ask. “Since when?”

“I’ve been working here for about 6 months now. Not that long.” Weiss’ nerves relaxed, somehow feeling relief that of all the people who found her, it was her teammate, and not one of the douchebags at Beacon.

“Uhhhhhh, how and why? I thought you were the heir to a dust empire or something.” Weiss sighed, disappointed that the question finally arrived. She took a deep breath, before answering.

“Look, I’ll answer your questions but that one. I don’t wanna talk about how…” Yang felt a tinge of guilt, stepping on something she was never supposed to see. She had to think of better questions.

“Sorry, I just… Look I-I’m just shocked to see you here of all people, I thought you were still…” Before Yang could finish her sentence, Weiss stared dead into her eyes, a chill going down the blonde’s spine. 

“Still what?” Her arms crossed, now standing right in front of Yang, looking down with immense ferocity. For the first time in so long, Yang could barely come up with the words to respond, yet alone a quick joke to ease the tension. Her mouth was dry, too busy hanging open from the initial shock of seeing one of the most disciplined people she knew working in such a profession known for its depravity. “A virgin?”

“N-no!” Yang shot up, unable to look at Weiss as she answered. Compared to the ice queen, Yang was a nervous mess, who could probably be broken by a single touch. “But seriously, do you like sex?” Despite sounding like an incredibly dumb question, it seemed to be the right one to ask. Weiss sighed, taking a seat back next to Yang, the anger around her slowly being snuffed out. She leaned back, laying on the bed as she stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t wanna get too into it…” Looking at the back of Yang’s head, it was strange how she wasn’t as angry, or sad, or as disappointed as she thought she would have been. “But yeah… I guess I do…” Yang raised an eyebrow, laying back onto the bed just as Weiss did. For now, the room felt like a sleepover, with the two friends just hanging out, despite the slight cold that lingered.

“Ooooooh, looks like Weiss-cream likes a little bit of licking.” Yang smiled and chuckled, to which she was met with an audible groan, and a sharp elbow to her rib. 

“Shut up you dolt…” Weiss felt a small rush of red head straight to her cheeks, her face glowed slightly warm. “I guess sex is just… nice feeling…” That nice glow on her face had exploded out of control, and now she felt like covering her face. After saying this, the room went silent, giving a moment for Weiss to bathe in her embarrassment. That was until Yang began to giggle softly, trying her best to keep it to herself. “What’s so funny?”

“Heh, I don’t know, I mean playing with Zwei is ‘nice feeling’.” She continued to laugh to herself, completely not noticing the embarrassment on Weiss’ face, until shortly after. Seeing her face blared in red brought a slight guilt, to which she cleared her throat. “Sorry, it just sounded kinda dumb.”

“Well, that’s how I’d describe it! Nice!” She sat back up, feeling her control of the situation slowly slipping from her hands. “What’s so wrong with that…”

“Hey, I was just joking, I get what you mean.” Yang sat up, wrapping her arm around Weiss’ shoulder. “I don’t think I’m one to judge, I'm literally paying to sleep with someone.” For the first time all night, Weiss smiled, that sense of relief that Yang had found her only solidified.

“Yeah, I guess you did come here…” Weiss turned her head, smiling at Yang for a brief moment, before remembering that she was still on the clock. “Shit, it nearly slipped my mind!” She stood up, escaping Yang’s grasp. “Look, you can’t tell anyone about this! Not Ruby, not Blake; no one!” She stood in front of the blonde once again, crossing her arms as she made her demand.  
“Of course this stays a secret, what was I going to do, write a paper about this?” Yang said, to which Weiss pushed herself closer.

“Swear it!” That look of authority and control was once again in full blaze, to which Yang could do nothing but nod. ”Good.”. She walked over to the door, standing to the side as she gestured to it. “Now, if you could please leave, I’d appreciate that.”

“Woah woah woah woah, wait just a minute!” Yang shot off the bed, not just standing, but also matching Weiss’ dominance. Her arms crossed as she felt disappointment instantly wash over her. “I still haven’t had sex yet!”

“And?” Weiss stared at Yang, confusion and disappointment plastered all over her face. “All the other girls are busy working still, I don’t think-”

“Weiss, for the smartest girl I know, you sure are dumb.” Her eyes grew wide with realisation to what Yang was insinuating, before shaking her head in denial.

“No, y-you can’t be serious right? You don’t actually want to-” she was unable to speak, watching as Yang had already taken the liberty to remove her clothes. With her hands at the hem of her hoodie, Yang peeled the piece of clothing over her head, revealing below the tank top which barely covered her torso. The sight of her exposed midriff was enough to take Weiss’ breath away, as she ogled her teammate’s toned core, the sturdy yet soft muscles on full display, perfectly defined for a brawler like her. Looking up, Yang was staring right back at her, smirking at the attention she was given.

“Oh, like what you see~” Yang purred, throwing the jacket across the room. “Gotta say, I’m liking what I see too~” Her eyes did more than ogle Weiss as she stood at the door, trying to cover her face from the embarrassment. Her lace underwear hugged her body gracefully, defining the few curves she had. They had been teammates for a year now, and yet it was only now did Yang realise how petite she was. Staring at her frame; her small chest, her thin hips; Yang was drawn in to such a seductive figure draped in thin white, like a gift waiting to be unwrapped.

“S-stop, this is weird!” Noticing her carnal gaze, Weiss covered her body haphazardly, sprawling her arms over her chest and crotch, hoping to dissuade her teammate’s ogling. Despite this, she still took the time to ogle Yang herself. “Don’t you think this is weird? We’re teammates!”

“Don’t think of it like that, just pretend I’m a customer… or whatever you call us; guests? Clients?” Off came the tank top, leaving Yang in her short shorts, and sports bra, to which were holding those luscious double-d breasts, which were near exploding from their brace. “Come on Weiss! I mean, it sure beats talking about your job right?”

“You’re not wrong I guess…” Weiss whispered underneath her breath. Before she could answer, Yang was already approaching her.

“Don’t worry weiss-cream, your secret is safe with me.” Stepping forward, Yang took hold of Weiss’ hand, bringing it to her body. Whipping her hand away from Yang’s, Weiss tried her best to deny her advances, but against the brawler’s strong arms capable of lifting more than double her weight, she found her palm against Yang’s body. Starting from her abdomen, Weiss felt her perfectly cut core, sculpted to perfection. 

“Shit, I never realised how built you were…” Touching Yang’s body was like a blessing in itself, each finger gliding over her stomach, touching each muscle on her abs.

“Do you fuck a lot of good looking guys?” Yang said as she watched her friend admire her body like she had never seen anything like her before.

“Not really… Most of the guys that come in aren’t built like models…” Weiss blushed as she spoke softly, unable to break away her fascination from the buxom blonde. It wasn’t until she heard that soft giggle that she realised she basically complimented her customer’s figure; a first in her line of work. “Y-You’re not a model, I just-” she was silenced by Yang, her finger gently placed on her lavish lips.

“Aww thanks queen!” She pulled away, pulling down her shorts, to which Weiss still felt the need to turn around. 

“You could at least warn me you dolt!” Weiss yelled, staring at the wall. She wasn’t sure why she bothered, they’d see each other naked shortly, and yet despite knowing this fully, she felt a ball of trepidation bury within her, unlike that of any client before. Her train of thought was derailed, as a weight pressed against her from behind. A soft feeling at first, as she felt a pair of soft pillows press into her back. Following that feeling, Yang’s hands found themselves in front of Weiss, grabbing hold of her petite chest. “Nghhhhh~” She couldn’t help but let a slight moan escape her, the sudden touch catching her by surprise. “Mmmm, seriously, you need to warn me~” She would’ve relished in Yang’s arms and chest, but as she felt a warm, long feeling between her ass, Weiss felt a strange realisation wash over her. She turned around, looking to Yang’s crotch, noticing the bulge buried in her underwear slowly growing bigger.

“Had I known you were here, I might’ve come more prepared~” Yang’s hands wandered over Weiss’, touching her body the same way she was touched. Fingers glided over her core, running over her smooth stomach. Roaming up, her hands cupped her breasts, feeling the small mounds through the rich white lace. “You should wear this underwear back at school, I’d really love to see you in it more~”

“Bite me…” Weiss’ eyes did their best to wander around the room, avoiding staring at her teammate’s body. Her eyes scanned the ceiling, the bed; anything but her. “Shit, our friendship will never be the same, won’t it?”

“I mean, it’s not like we’ve seen each other naked.” Yang stepped back, her heart racing faster than ever. “I bet you can’t wait to see me naked aye~” Her hands reached under her sports bra, lifting it above her head. Slowly, almost as if to tease Weiss, her hands pulled off her bra in slow motion, her boobs defining gravity as they clung onto their brace. Gracefully, with all the weight behind them, her breasts dropped free, escaping their enclosure, letting Weiss bathe in their full glory. Her soft mounds; smooth and supple; more than matched Yang’s body; they defined her, and with her hard pink nipples resting atop her boobs, Weiss felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly, the brawler's hands descended her body, removing her underwear, revealing her large, hard cock, standing tall at 9 inches. Weiss simply stood, watching the display before her, forgetting that she was the one who was supposed to be doing all the work. “Come on Weiss, don’t just sit there and watch, get naked!”

With her mouth dry and her face flushed red, Weiss found her hands slowly reaching behind her, like she was operating on instinct while she lusted over her teammate. Her fingers unhooked the pristine bra, leaving her perky tits exposed for Yang to see. Joining the pile of clothes at their feet, Weiss peeled her panties off her body, leaving her draped in nothing but her white stockings and heels. With the shoes on her feet, she stood eye to eye with Yang, her hand on her hip, hoping to maintain her usual sexual demeanour.

Yang burned the vision of Weiss standing naked before her into her memory. Whereas Yang was luscious and plump, Weiss was petite and elegant. If Yang was sculpted by the heavens, Weiss was a natural born angel; her slim frame had no right having the perfect ass and boobs for her body. Both girls eyed one another with hunger burning in their eyes; Yang’s cock throbbed, eagerly awaiting to fuck, while Weiss’ outer lips were slightly moist with anticipation. Their eyes trailed each other, before reaching each other’s eyes. Pushing her embarrassment aside, Weiss stepped forward, the click of her heels like a mating call to Yang, before the sudden rush of falling befell the two as Weiss pulled them down onto the bed. 

“Oooooh, calm down Weiss-cream, you’re getting ahead of yourself~” Yang laughed to herself, rolling to her side onto the bed. “Holy shit... I’m about to have sex with Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee dust-” Before she could continue that sudden moment of realisation, Weiss threw her hand over the blonde’s mouth, pushing her onto her back. She laid above her, staring at her face with a mix of passion and anger, her other hand trailing down to her hard shaft.

“Shut up.” Weiss’ hand took hold of the girthy cock before her, her slender fingers running themselves up and down the shaft. “While we’re here, I’m not Weiss…” Her hand held onto Yang’s cock with vice, yet she touched her with gentle care, her fingers able to make noises she didn’t know Yang could make. Then her hand began moving up; slowly, drawing out the pleasure that the brawler was being given. Sharp breaths and grunts were muffled as she cried out into Weiss’ hand, her breathing becoming steadily more laboured. 

As Yang stared at the white-haired girl laying just above her, she felt her shallow breath escape her. Weiss had a glow to her, and the gentle yet firm stroking she was doing was only cementing the belief that she was an angel. Her hand was moving in slow motion, coating the dick in the brawler’s pre cum, lubricating her shaft. Yang’s body was slowly getting hotter and hotter, her face looking more flustered as she felt the pleasure rush to her head. As Weiss’ hand moved faster, Yang’s breaths grew sharper, her moans grew louder and more frequent; even through the white-haired girl’s hand, the brawler was as vocal as ever. Weiss relished in the looks she was given; Yang’s eyes filled with a lust unlike her usual clientele, a look filled with thirst for Weiss, desperate for sex, and yet there was adoration and care deep within. Her eyes descended down back to her body, once again her bountiful chest practically calling for Weiss.

“Fuck, your tits are too huge~” She lowered her head, kissing Yang’s neck gently, slowly trailing her kisses along her chest, descending down to her breasts. Her lips were soft, just as soft as Yang’s skin, her tongue lapping up the taste of her body. She lapped at her hard nipple, her tongue licking her areola. She watched her breasts bounce at each kiss, her soft, large chest was just as pleasurable for her as much as it was for Yang.

“Nghhhh, yeah just like that~” The buxom blonde felt herself slowly slipping into pleasure, lost in the gentle touches of Weiss. Her tongue, her hand, the way her body softly pressed against her own was immaculate. With one stroke, her legs were squirming; with one press of her lips, Yang was writhing under Weiss’ touch. Her hand slowly draped up, her fingers entangling into the white-haired girl’s locks, toying with her brash ponytail as she reassured her teammate of her talent. “Hah, if you treat all your customers like this…” Feeling the pleasure building within her, Yang felt herself unable to speak, leaving moans and sharp breaths all that she was able to make. Her cock throbbed in Weiss’ hand, ready to release Yang’s seed all over the two. The pleasure was written all over her body; her eyes closed, mouth open, moans loud while her legs rubbed together in a frustrating pleasure as she felt herself close to climax. “Oh Weiss! Weiss, yesssss I’m~” 

The flutter in her abdomen, the weakness in her legs, the spike in heat flushing through her body; Yang felt her climax rock through her like waves of pleasure smashing into the cliffs. She was taken by her lust, her cock releasing its warm spunk over her body, and all over Weiss’ arm. She cried out loud as her body reached nirvana, her load was heavy and full, coating the two of them like a delectable icing. Weiss simply watched from Yang’s chest, watching the depravity take her in full; watching the thick shaft paint her arm in cum, taunting her with every drop, begging to be tasted. She brought her hand up to her hand, and lapped it clean, savouring the taste of the brawler; its strange sweetness unusually addictive. She looked down, Yang’s flustered face breathing heavy was both adorably hilarious.

“Hmmmm, I thought I told you… I’m not Weiss here...” Between her legs, Weiss was unquestionably wet, her outer lips glimmering in the lamplight, desperate to engulf Yang’s still hard shaft. She pulled herself on top of Yang, squatting over her body as her pussy grinded against her cock. “You’re still hard? Good~”  
“Guh, I can… go all night babe~” Through laboured breaths and suppressed moans, Yang still held enough strength in her to wink back to her partner. Her smile was invigorating, making Weiss blush for a brief moment, before her usual demeanour returned. Above her, Yang watched her teammate toy with her body, their most sensitive parts lightly pressing up against one another, coated in their lustful syrup. “Come on princess, don’t keep me waiting~” The hunger deeply lined against her voice, despite the exhaustion layered above like icing. 

Without warning, Yang suddenly felt a warm, soft grasp hold over her cock, like a million tiny tongues lapping at her shaft. She reached up, her arms welcoming in her white haired teammate, letting her rest against her chest like they were a pair of freshly feathered pillows. Weiss was enthralled by every inch of Yang; despite her petite frame, she was able to lower herself down to the base of her cock. She took her in whole, feeling the warm manhood throb deep within her, and resting on her perfect bosom while being wrapped in her steel arms was more than enough to make her shudder and moan. Her hips raised up, slowly slipping her wet cunt off Yang’s thick cock. Her attempts to hold back her moans were futile; all Yang needed to do to see her arousal was look at the blissfully flustered look on her face to know how much she was enjoying it.

The two of them were in a world of pleasure, with Yang relishing how tight her friend was. Her cavern hugged her dick with earnest hunger, like Weiss’ body was molded around the blonde’s manhood. Yang was in heaven, her hips bucking up, hoping to draw out the intense pleasure as much as possible. Their moans synced with the motions, Yang’s sharp breaths in perfect harmony with Weiss’ moans and cries. She raised her body, riding her hips swaying against Yang’s body as she bounced up and down, the sounds of their hips pushing against together filling the room, joining the orchestra of moans and cries. 

“Ugh, oh fuck~” Yang’s head leaned further back into the pillow behind her, her hips bucking wildly as she felt her hot body become plastered with pleasure. Her hot breath stuck to the air, their bodies slowly becoming covered in sweat as they bounced against one another. She held her hands on Weiss’ hips, holding her with her strong arms to push herself as deep as possible. Each thrust pushed deeper into Weiss, every drop onto Yang’s cock pulsed electricity through Weiss’ body. Their backs arched backwards, leaning deep into the immense sensation enveloping their bodies, their minds losing focus as they continued to indulge in their depravity. Pulling herself up, Yang’s hands wrapped around Weiss, her hand holding her back and shoulders, her upward thrusts slowing down in exchange for her pushing her white haired teammate harder onto her dick. She lapped at the petite girl’s breasts, kissing her small cups, her tongue rolling circles over her diamond nipples.

“Oh, oh yesss, harderrrrr~” Weiss’ hands clawed at Yang’s back, her nails digging deep into her skin as Yang pushed herself deep in and out of her cunt. Her hot breath escaping with each moan, their sweaty bodies running against each other. Weiss dug her heels into the mattress as her legs wrapped themselves tight around Yang’s hips, her feet pushing against the soft cushioning below. Moaning loudly as she was fucked by her teammate, she willed all the strength she had left in her to pull Yang down onto her. They collapsed back onto the mattress, Yang in between Weiss’ legs as she laid on top of her. Her taller frame towered above her, her strong arms holding her above Weiss’ body as she continued to plunge her cock in her warm pussy. Just as her teammate’s arms and legs wrapped around her tightly, Weiss’ cunt hugged Yang’s cock tighter and with more earnestness as she laid below, letting gravity push the pleasure between them further. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, the two girls felt nothing but pure bliss taking over their bodies as they fucked with reckless abandon, their climaxes approaching closer and closer. Before long, the pleasure built within Yang reached a point, her cock throbbed as it neared release. But as her mind was lost, a thought appeared suddenly.

_Shit, there’s no condom…_

With her climax teetering on the cliff’s edge, the buxom blonde pulled back, ready to release her seed all over her teammate’s body. But as she pulled away, Weiss tighten her hold over her; her legs and arms tightening like a vice, holding Yang deep in her.

“W-Weiss I- I’m about to… to… tooooooo~” Unable to hold back any more, Yang cried out one final time, her voice raw with ecstasy as she felt her body being washed over with pleasure and relief. Her cock began releasing its warm seed deep into Weiss’ core, painting the walls of her cavern white. She moaned out loud, her arms and legs near giving in as she felt her body rest against the petite frame of Weiss, her dick continuing to dump load after load in the white haired girl.

“Nyahhhh~” As Yang poured her cum straight into Weiss, the white haired girl felt the waves of her orgasm wash over her, her cunt tightening as she felt her mind enter nirvana, her climax rocking through her body, like electricity traveling through her nerves. She dug her mouth into Yang’s shoulder, quieting her moans and cries. Her body was on fire, feeling each atom of air on her hot skin, the warm cum being pumped into her was immensely erotic. Her body was filled to the brim, the delectable spunk leaking out of her cunt and over her outer lips. Her limbs went limb, falling from the brawlers body, letting her free from her hold. The two laid together, Yang slipping off Weiss’ body and laying on her side. They panted heavily, catching their breath as their hot, sweaty, exhausted bodies came down from their high. They laid there for a long moment, in pure silence as they came to terms with what they had done.

“I… that was… fuck, Weiss…” Speechless, Yang tried to assemble the words in her mind, failing hard as she still felt the pleasure within her.

“Fuck…” Weiss’ heavy pants were slowing down, her sweaty body rolling into Yang’s arms, the cold air finally piercing the warm aura surrounding her. “Yang, you can’t…” the exhaustion slowly slipping over her, only to be sated off as she looked at the clock. “Shit, our… our sessions over.” She slowly pulled herself up, picking up the pieces of clothes she had strewn around the room. “Get up, I have another person coming in.”

“Mmmm, 5 more mins…” Yang continued to nestle into the bed, nearly falling asleep as she bathed in her exhaustion. Moments before she could fall asleep, she felt a slight pain dig into her core, before she went tumbling off the bed. “Ow, what the fuck!” She sat up, only to see Weiss’ foot where she was lying just moments ago. She was pulled up, with her clothes haphazardly thrown on her, before Weiss hurryingly pushed her to the door. “Geez, give me a moment to catch my breath!”

“Nope, no time for that.” She threw the door open, ready to throw Yang out of the room. “So, before I kick you out-”

“Yes, yes I know, tell no one.” The blonde leaned against the doorframe, her hand on her hip. “Trust me, your secret’s safe with me.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks… Sorry, I just-”

“Don’t worry about it weiss-cream~” Yang giggled, to which Weiss sighed heavily. She leaned in, kissing the white haired girl on the cheek, before turning around and leaving the building. As she stepped outside, and began the trip back to beacon, her mind wandered back to Weiss. She smiled to herself, her dick twitching for a moment.

_Perhaps I’ll come back for a quick visit…_


	2. Lets make the most of our new friendship

_The sounds of bodies slapping together echoed through the room, the loud, guttural noises of Weiss moaning beneath Yang bounced off the walls as the tough blonde shoved her shaft deep into her cunt. The white haired girl was practically folded, her legs pressed up her body, knees pressed against her chest, all the while the blonde towered above her, her weighty body pushing down into Weiss. The two were in a mating press, letting the buxom blonde take full control over the petite girl, her wild thrusting leaving Weiss wildly thrashing about, the peaks of her pleasure reaching an incredible high._

_Yang’s vision was clouding, unclear whether or not it was from the immense lust, or the fatigue, but whatever it was, all she could focus on was Weiss. Her lewd face, her perfect skin with each roll of sweat painting the portrait of a pure maiden fallen down the road of depravity continued to do nothing but draw her into her lust, like a succubus feeding on its poor prey. Yang wanted nothing more than to fuck Weiss as hard as she could; her tight cavern; soft and velvet, hugged the blonde’s cock with all its warmth and wetness, the long, hard dick coated in delectable pre cum, and the juices of Weiss’ sopping folds._

_Like two rabbits fawning in mating season, Weiss and Yang fucked without a thought in the world, the hunger from the blonde felt by her teammate with every thrust. She pushed back and forth, leaving Weiss’ warmth for a brief moment, only to miss its luscious feeling around her, and plunge straight back in. Her hair began to glow, her eyes flashed red; each moment spent with Weiss led her deeper into pure depravity, her semblance burning around her. Her cock was like a molten rod of iron, burning with passion as she neared her climax._

_“Oh fuck, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss~” As her mantra was spoken, her climax near followed suit, her dick pulsing as it held itself back as much as possible, desperate to draw out the intense feeling. And yet, despite her mind being lost, and near its breaking point, she could only remember that there was nothing stopping her from releasing her hot spunk deep in the white haired girl’s pussy. Using every fibre of strength left within her, she tried to pull away, only to be brought back, like an invisible force was pushing against her._

_“Oh yes, Yang… Please Yang, cum inside meeeee~” Weiss’ body shook, ready to receive her hot load, her tight cunt holding onto Yang with desperation gleaming in her eye, the look that practically begged her to shoot her warm seed deep in her. Their hearts pounded, Yang’s more so that Weiss’, her hands losing their strength as she came to her senses. “Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, YANG~”_

*****  
“Yang! Come on, get up already!” A sudden rush went over Yang, her mind taken away from the sweet, sweet dream to the sudden cold of the morning wash over her. Back and forth, her body was rocked awake, the feelings in her fingers and toes coming back to her as her eyes slowly opened. “Come on you dolt, class is starting soon!” Weiss shook her teammate, watching in disappointment as she rolled over back into her pillows and blankets.

“Mmmmm, just… five more minutes…” Yang moaned, hugging the pillow tightly as she nestled back into the bed’s comfort. And yet every time she was about to return back to sleep, she was pulled, brought back to her dorm room, with the morning sun blaring through the window. As she leaned up from the bed, she saw the silhouette of her teammate standing by her side, the sun behind her as she stood disappointingly. “Hey Weiss, lookin’ good~” She said, stretching her arms as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She peeled off the blanket, revealing her body, draped in nothing but a yellow tanktop and black panties.

“Maybe you’d look good if you actually got ready!” Weiss began racing around the room, picking up the scattered pieces of Yang’s uniform for her as she lazily got up from her bed.

“What, are you saying I don’t already look good~” She leaned on the desk, bathing in the warm morning sun. She watched as Weiss continued to diligently pick up the clothes around the room, disappointed that she refused to turn around. She watched as her teammate bent over, collecting the clothes around the room, unsure if she was letting her get a nice look of her ass, or if it was just a complete slip of the mind. Either way, she wasn’t complaining. “It’s a bit odd…”

“What is?”

“Just… I’ve never seen you in the morning. You’re always out of here before even Ruby or Blake.” She hopped off the desk, helping Weiss to pick up the clothes over the disarray that was Yang’s side of the room. “So why are you running late all of a sudden?” Weiss froze in her tracks, feeling Yang’s gaze cast onto her. “Were you waiting for me or something?”

“Of course not! I-I just…” Her mind raced, the feeling of Yang gazing deep into her soul making her fumble her words.. “Um… got home late last night!” She laughed to herself, Yang’s scepticism unwavering as she listened to Weiss’ nervous chuckle. “I had a few more people to deal with after we… you know…”

“Gasp, are you cheating on me now?” Yang’s face of playful hurt was like the perfect mirror to Weiss’ cold scowl. 

“I’d be caught dead before I’d cheat on…” The blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking as she watched Weiss’ face flare up red. She waved her away, covering her face in embarrassment. “I mean, I would never date you in the first place!” She threw the clothes to Yang, too embarrassed to look as she changed out of her bedroom attire, and into more appropriate underwear. “I mean, I couldn’t cheat on you because we’d never go out!”

“As cold as ever.” Yang sighed, putting on her uniform. Her white shirt, crinkled and unironed, her blazer, thrown on unbuttoned, her skirt and stockings leaving far too little for the imagination. For all intents and purposes, she was a mess, and yet, somehow she was a gorgeous bombshell; like a wildfire burning in pure glory. “And here I thought we had something going on.”

“Cry me a river.” Weiss scoffed, pulling Yang to the door. “Come on, we should really get to class, we’re already late as it is.”

“Reeeelaaaaax princess, class doesn’t start for another ten minutes.” Yang’s voice stayed calm, her body barely moving as her teammate dragged her along.

“On time is already late!” Weiss pulled them along, going down the hall while Yang was simply ok with being pulled behind, like a child with their stuffed bear. “It’ll take us ten minutes to get there anyway, and I refuse to be a truant.”

“C’mon Weiss, we haven’t even had breakfast yet!” As if on queue, a rumbling was heard. But not from Yang, but rather her teammate. “Oh, looks like I’m not the only one who was satisfied last night~”

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself.” Weiss continued to march along, pushing past her body’s call for food. “It’ll take a lot more than that to satisfy me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“The opposite actually.”

“So an invitation~” Yang clicked her tongue, winking at Weiss as she sighed disappointingly at the remark.

*****  
To say the classroom was an environment for bright students to learn and develop their skills was fantastical thinking at best, especially for the students of Professor Port’s class. Most students devolved back to apes, talking amongst themselves while throwing random pieces of paper and rubber at one another. The professor seemed to not care that his class was in complete disarray, his mind too engrossed with his stories and tales of his hunter adventures and expeditions. 

In the middle row team RWBY sat, with their fearless leader sleeping on the desk, head down, drooling over her notebook. To her side sat Blake, her face buried in her saucy novel, her mind enthralled as she failed to hear anything happening outside her imagination. Sitting on the far end of the table was Yang, her side of the desk covered in various different vending machine snacks and instant-meals, the pile of open packets and containers piling up into a tower of clear plastic.

“Mmmmm, I con’t bewlibe… You wonted to orribe oorly.” Yang said, finishing yet another bagel. To her side, Weiss was busy; the only student diligently taking notes as she listened to her professors ramblings. “You should take it easy and eat something.” Taking a small packaged sandwich from the pile, Yang placed it next to Weiss’ notebook, to which her teammate took no notice of.

“I’m busy.” Weiss’ notebook was filled with lines of writing, her focus unwavered from the lecture from her professor. “Maybe you should take notes with me, they might save your life.”

“Professor Port’s talking about his dog, I don’t think he’s helping us out anymore…” Yang leaned over, placing her arm around Weiss’ shoulders as she unwrapped the sandwich. Weiss barely noticed, her focus still fixed to her notebook. “Besides, I gotta take notes on how I’m gonna rock your world next time I-” Yang’s mouth was suddenly closed as she was pushed back against the bench, Weiss throwing her hands against her face, pushing her down as she threw caution to the wind.

“SHHHHHHHHHH!” With Yang pushed down against the bench, Weiss scanned the room, making sure no one paid them any attention. Looking at her teammates, Blake was still buried in her book, her ears not even flinching behind the bow, while Ruby stayed asleep on the desk, drool trailing down her cheek as she slept soundly. Weiss let out a sigh of relief, removing her hands from Yang, before helping her up, “Fuck Yang, I told you to keep it a secret.” 

“Hahaha, relaaaax!” Yang laughed as she handed Weiss the sandwich. “I’ve seen Nora and Ren get way too close in here, and no one else seemed to notice.” Weiss scoffed, frustrated at her teaamate’s lax attitude to her secret. She took the sandwich, and resumed to take notes once again. “Besides, you really think I’d give it away that easily?”

“...Probably…” Weiss said under her breath, her note writing becoming more frantic as she pressed the pen harder into the page, the outline of her letters near imprinting on the tough wooden table below.

“Ouch Weiss, that… that one... actually hurts…” 

“Cry me a-” Turning to Yang, she froze up as she saw her once bubbly teammate become infected with pain; a slight sorrow painted on her face like a thin layer of makeup. “Sorry, I...”

“I get it…” Yang leaned back, resting against the lecture seat more so than usual. “But you should really learn to trust us.” She gestured to the other two on the side of Weiss. “Not just me, but Ruby and Blake as well.”

“I’m not telling them!”

“Telling us what?” Weiss froze up as she heard Blake behind her, putting the book down as she perked up to join the conversation.

“N-Nothing!” The white haired girl became flustered, nervous at the fear of having her secret exposed once again. “I uhhh… was just… ummm…” Her mind was blanking, unable to come up with any reasonable lie to dissuade her faunus teammate. Before she could answer with a well thought out lie, Yang interjected.

“Weiss loves sex!”

“YANG!” The buxom blonde laughed, all the while Weiss stared at her with nothing but murderous intent; a look similar to that of Yang if someone touched her hair. But she didn’t care what look Weiss was giving; she only cared that behind her, Blake let out a slight giggle under her breath. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just like…” Blake continued to giggle, all the while Weiss and Yang watched on the side. “I could never imagine you having sex.” She tried to hold in her laugh, covering her mouth as she chuckled to herself softly under the book.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Weiss sat up, her arms folded on the desk as she leaned closer to her faunus friend. “What, do you think I just don’t have sex?”

“Well…” The look of shock was wide on Weiss’ face; her jaw dropping at her friend’s view on her. “C’mon, you can’t blame me; the first time you saw my book you freaked.” Blake returned back to her book, blocking her line of sight from Weiss, avoiding the looks she was given. “I don’t know, it seems like the reaction of someone who’s a virgin.”

*****

“Virgin? Me? Can you believe that?!” Pacing up and down the library aisle, Weiss was focused purely on her talk with Blake, going over it again and again, trapped on a ferris wheel with her teammate’s voice on loudspeaker.”I can’t believe you two both thought I was a virgin!” Meanwhile, Yang was sitting on the floor, going through book after book that Weiss had conveniently pulled out and had neatly placed into a small pile. “This’ll show her!”

“Yes, nothing says ‘I’m not a virgin’ like bringing back ‘sex for dummies’.” the blonde put the book back on the pile, most of the titles were either erotica, or some variation of sexual guides. She watched as Weiss continued to walk back and forth the aisle, stepping over her legs when she came to pass. “Why does it really matter anyway?”

“Because!” She slammed her foot down, pouting as Yang simply chuckled to herself. 

“Because?” 

“I just… Why do people look at me and just automatically assume I have no sexual experience whatsoever?” Weiss took a seat on the floor next to Yang, the tower of books between them. She leaned against the shelf, not knowing why she was so frustrated. “Sometimes, it’s hard…”

“Why?”

“Do you have sex a lot Yang?”

“Uh, yeah… I guess so?” Yang felt a sense of trepidation wash over her, every word felt like stepping blind into a minefield. “I mean, a lot of girls aren’t super willing to go out with me, but yeah…” Weiss sighed, staring at her hands as they rested on her crossed legs.

“Everyone always assumes that I’m a virgin, or I’m too good for them, or some other reason why they shouldn’t have sex with me…” She looked at Yang, their gazes meeting for a moment, before they looked away. “But you know… Sometimes I just want to…” Despite the piles of books between them, Yang leaned over, bringing her arm over her shoulder.

“Trust me, as someone who’s a part of every dude’s fantasy at this school, it’s not fun.” Yang let out a sigh, her heart slowly beating faster and harder. “You’re lucky you know? You should appreciate not being treated like candy.”

“But isn’t it nice sometimes? That reminder that someone wants you?” Weiss felt herself grow cold, her whole body wanting to do nothing more than curl up in a ball. “There’s only been one guy who told me he liked me.” She brought her knees to her chest as she buried her head in her arms.”Kinda sucks that the only times I have… any type of relationship is when I work.”

Yang froze for a moment, unable to respond. She looked at Weiss, noting her pure, radiant aura, like a young deer in a field. If she didn’t know better, she could swear this girl was pure, and yet here she was, like every other person, with every other person’s desires. Sometimes Yang liked the attention; the constant reminder that she was hot, or pretty, or simply desired amongst others. Other times, the cat-calling, the constant whispers behind her back wore her down, making her go back to insecurity. And yet, here Weiss was, wanting a shred of attention that she got.

She looked at the white haired girl, curled up like it was winter’s night, the looks of loneliness plastered over her. Yang wanted to say that she was wrong; that many would clamber over one another to date her; yet when she did, the words froze up, like she would be lying to her if she did. Despite them being friends and good teammates, a part of her couldn’t help but think they were friends due to circumstance. Part of her knew that they only knew each other because they were on the same team, that if things went any different on that fateful first day, they’d be nothing but strangers to one another. The pure idea of talking to Weiss Schnee, daughter to one of the most powerful men in Remnant was something she would never have considered doing, and yet…

“Sorry, I’m being a total idiot right now.” Before the tears could form, Weiss reaffirmed herself, bringing herself back to her authoritative self. “I don’t mean to dump this all on you, I just thought that since we’ve… you know… it’s kinda easier to talk to you now.” She removed herself from Yang’s arm, before picking up the pile of books. “We should get going, I bet Blake won’t be able to believe it when I come back with all these books.” Walking down the aisle with books in hand, she noticed that the only steps she could hear were hers. Turning around, she saw Yang still sitting on the floor.

“Do you…” The words stuck in Yang’s throat, lumps of sentences trapped, ready to burst free as she got up slowly. “Do you wanna… have sex?”

Like time had frozen around them, or the universe completely disappeared and had left the two, Yang and Weiss simply stared at one another, unable to comprehend what was said. To Yang, she felt a mix of desire and regret, buried within her as she listened to what Weiss had said. She felt bad, like every moment spent with her up to now was nothing more than a lie, to which Yang would have to make up for. Meanwhile Weiss was dumbfounded, confused as she stared at her teammate, playing her request over and over again.

“I…” Her mouth felt dry, the anxiety suddenly rushing over her as she tried to respond to Yang. “Wait, I didn’t tell you all that because I wanted to have sex with you again!” She came back to her senses, coming back just in time to stop the books from slipping off her arms.”Besides, I’m not really sure I want to date someone who knows where I work.”

“Who said anything about dating~” Yang stood up, slowly unbuttoning her blazer. “I thought you really liked sex~” She stepped towards Weiss, taking the books from her arms.

“I don’t know Yang, it was one thing to do it for my job, but…” She stepped away, reaching for the books once again.

“Maybe we can make it part of the job.” Pulling out a wallet from her bag, Yang handed her teammate whatever cash she had left in it. “Don’t think of me as your teammate, just think of me as a… fuck, seriously, what do you call people who go to a brothel?”

“Patrons? I don’t really know, I think that’s what Glynda calls them.” Weiss looked at the money in hand, then looked at Yang, a slight flutter in her stomach. “Wait, you want to do it right now?” She looked around, remembering exactly where they were. “We’re in school you dolt!”

“Correction, we’re in the library, where no one goes because everyone pirates their textbooks!” With her blazer on the floor, Yang began to unbutton Weiss’ blazer, before pulling it off her shoulders. She lowered herself, her face in front of the white haired girl’s skirt. 

“Exactly! We’re in the library! We can’t do it here, what if someone comes in?”

“Trust me, no one will come in~” Peeling her panties down from her legs, Yang relished in her already wet state. “And from the looks of it, it seems like you don’t want someone to come in~” Her finger traced up her leg, moving up her inner thigh, leaving her white underwear dangling around her ankles.. “Or maybe you do~”

“Nghh, stop… someone’s gonna seeeeee~” Weiss covered her mouth with her arm as she felt a sudden shock of pleasure; Yang’s finger tracing the outline of her labia.

“Two rows ahead.”

“What?”

“Two rows ahead, you sit and read about dust formulas.” Yang’s eyes met Weiss’ as she looked down on the blonde, the looks of confusion plastered as she listened to what her teammate said. “Two rows after that, well… let’s just say I love reading with other girls~” Her fingers toyed with Weiss’ slit, playing with her velvet folds, watching as her most sensitive area glistened in glorious arousal at her mere touch.

Weiss’ face glowed bright red, her skin feeling flushed as heat coursed through her body. Yang’s fingers were delicate, softly rubbing her most sensitive area, the quiet wet noise coming from her pussy somehow hidden amongst the dead silent library. Her legs slightly bent, feeling weaker and weaker as each touch ignited her arousal, like a candle in a fireworks factory. With the sun beaming through the giant windows of the building, she knew at any moment they would be caught; be it by an honorary student or the poor old bookkeeper, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to ask Yang to stop. 

Every touch was perfection, every motion was addictive; as Yang moved her fingers in a circle, Weiss was nothing more than a slave to her libido. She suppressed her moans, gently biting her bottom lip as she blushed, her eyes focused on the ravenous looks her teammate was giving her. One hand covered her mouth, her other reaching down, meeting Yang’s hand as she played with her clit. Her shallow breaths and suppressed moans were like music to the buxom blonde’s ears, the invigorating aroma of Weiss only made her want her more.

“Don’t be too loud.” Yang slipped her head under Weiss’ skirt, resting her thighs on her shoulders as she lifted her ever so slightly into the bookcase. “We can still get kicked out.” Her eyes focused on her teammate’s cunt, her soft folds begging to be relieved. Sandwiched between her soft thighs, she nuzzled against Weiss’ soft, white skin. “You’re so luscious you know~” Yang whispered, her hands reaching for her teammate’s soft ass. “Fuck, what an ass~”

“...Shut up…” Weiss’ voice filled with embarrassment, both happy and uncomfortable with receiving such compliments. She wasn’t sure if Yang meant it, or if it was a heat of the moment thing, but one thing was for sure; She wanted to do nothing more than fuck in the library. She threw her top off, leaving her in her white bra, one much more plain than her lace attire. Yang looked up at her teammate’s aroused face, the small mountains between the two of their gazes. “Nghh, I’m never on the receiving end~”

“Really?” Yang looked into Weiss’ eyes, not a shred of exaggeration in them. “Guys at work don’t like going down on you?”

“They’re more into a… different kind of sex…”

“Well, I’ll be sure to oblige with your requests~” Yang’s tongue lapped at Weiss’ inner thighs, her tongue just as gentle and delicate as her fingers. Weiss giggled ever so slightly, Yang’s tongue tickling her sensitive skin. She continued teasing her white haired teammate, placing gentle kisses all over her body, save for the one place that craved them the most. Her outer lips were delectably moist, like icing on a cake, desperate to be sampled. “Is there anything that you would like me to do?”

“I thought I’m supposed to oblige requests~” Weiss lowered her hand, cupping Yang’s cheek, brushing her soft skin as she looked up at her with fluttered eyes. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, lost in the gaze of her lilac eyes for a brief moment. Her hand trailed down, her thumb tracing her plump, red lips. “Maybe we could…” Indulging in Yang’s beauty, she snapped out, looking away in a shameful blush. “I mean, do whatever you want, I don’t care!”

“Awww, don’t be like that weiss-cream~” Yang looked back down, bringing herself under her skirt once more, before closing the distance between her and Weiss’ hips. Every breath began to hit her lower slit; every exhale sent shivers down Weiss’ spine, her sensitive body unable to take anymore teasing. Her hips moved forward with a will of their own, her velvet folds mere millimeters from Yang. “Oh ho ho, can’t wait can you~” Yang smirked, the white haired girl basically in the palm of her hand.

Yet despite her dominance over her teammate, she felt like a slave to her; drawn in to her erotic being, trapped under her charm, desperate to please. All Yang wanted to do was indulge in her every being; to touch and please her, to hear her moans and call her name. She licked her lips, the smell of Weiss’ arousal was like the strongest of aphrodisiacs. Her mouth came closer and closer, until…

“Nghhhh~” Weiss covered her mouth once again, her hand grasping at nothing as it rested on the bookshelf behind her. Her breath grew hotter as Yang indulged in her wet cunt, her tongue gracefully lapping at each fold. Her tender lips meeting with her slit made her heart beat fast, her skin ignited with heat, the pleasure rushing straight to her head. 

“Mmmmm~” Yang felt her dick grow harder, if her scent was enough to turn her on, then Weiss’ taste was enough to break her completely. She pushed herself against her teammate’s body, tasting her every part. Her girl cum was the sweetest of nectars, addictive as the most lucrative of drugs. Her tongue circled every corner of her pussy, gracing her outer labia with her lips as she slowly pushed herself further and further into her cunt. Her fingers reached back to her front, toying with her clit while she rubbed the walls of Weiss’ most sensitive part. “You’re so wet down here~”

“Mphhhh… S-shut up~” Weiss moaned as quiet as possible; the pleasure overbearing. This was nothing like being fucked, nothing like bouncing up and down on a hard cock; this was something else. With every motion of Yang’s mouth, Weiss was brought closer to becoming nothing more than a sex-obsessed being, overcome by nothing but lust. Her face was bright red, her eyes squinting closed more and more as her mind was wrapped in depravity.

“You’re like a waterfall down here, do you like me that much~” Yang’s voice vibrated through her body; her tone, her growls, her hot breaths; all of it was felt, like Weiss’ senses were enhanced. As she ate her luscious cunt, Yang closed her eyes, desperate to shut off whatever she could to savour her teammate’s taste. Her tongue lapped up every bit of Weiss’ juices, all the while her hands touched whatever they could. She reached for the skirt covering her head like a blanket, and threw it off her legs, tossing it aside into the aisle.

Yang’s tongue slithered into Weiss’ cavern, desperately licking her inner walls like she would’ve died without nourishment. If her outer folds were like a flower eliciting the tastiest of nectars, then her inner walls were hot springs, comfy and welcoming, surrounding her with scouldering heat. She pushed her mouth hard against Weiss, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into her cunt. Everything that Weiss did to suppress her moans was ultimately failing, and as she descended into utter depravity, her calls and cries became louder; exactly what Yang was hoping for. She knew any louder, and all of Beacon would be on them.

“Hmmmmphhhh, Y-Yang… oh dusts~” The pleasure building up in her was growing, her mind fogging, melting under the heat of her hot, flustered body. Her pussy walls tightened, a surefire sign that her climax was rapidly approaching. Her hands reached down, grabbing hold of Yang’s bright yellow hair, her fingers tangling themselves in her golden locks. What would be considered a war crime against other girls, Yang simply indulged in Weiss’ fingers running through the hair she maintained daily.

“Mmmm, fuck you’re lucky you’re hot~” Yang muttered, ever so slightly disturbed by Weiss’ slender digits running through her locks. She would’ve complained, yelled at her to remove her soft, loving hands off her hair, but that would mean removing her mouth from her teammate’s lavish cunt, and thus she simply let it go. Instead, she opted to indulge in her moans, Weiss’ every call and cry like a beautiful orchestra of pleasure and lust. “Louder… Tell me how much you love this~”

“Nghhhh, fuuuuuck~” Weiss could barely reply, far too busy grinding her cunt against Yang’s mouth. She bucked her hips forward, hoping to finally reach her crescendo. Underneath, she felt the slight smile form on Yang’s face, her smirk no doubt coming from watching her writhe and shiver against her every touch. She struggled to form words, not that she couldn’t form them, but because the only words she could say Yang, fuck, please, or just simply just moan. “I… fuck Yaaannng~”

“Louder Weiss… Let everyone hear~” Yang’s voice was quieter, like a seductive whisper, one that could barely be heard; save for Weiss, who heard it as clear as crystal. Despite being told, she did everything to keep herself quiet; biting her lip, biting her hand, swallowing her cries; but no matter what she did, the pleasure was far too great. Knowing her orgasm was near, Yang pushed herself against her cunt once more, whispering so that only she could hear; “Let everyone know you’re not a virgin~”

Like a lit fuse reaching its dynamite, Weiss felt her lower body finally give in, her legs like jelly as her cunt began clenching and squirming, releasing her delectable juices all over Yang’s face. She cried out, throwing caution to the wind, letting herself go as she reached her climax. She wasn’t sure if she was whispering or screaming, wasn’t sure if everyone in Beacon was watching, or if the two remained as sneaky as thieves, and she didn’t even care. The pleasure was too great, her whole body shaking as Yang held her upright against the bookshelf. The heat irradiating her body was finally freed, feeling as if she was finally cooling down, the pleasure that rushed from her cunt to her head finally coming to an end. Below her, Yang simply smiled, lowering Weiss to the ground, making sure to be extra careful and gentle against her overly sensitive state.

The afternoon sun towered over the two, painting them in the golden hour’s warmth, one that was unfortunately unwelcome on their immensely hot bodies. Weiss was sweating, parts of her body glistening in more than just her nectar. Her body finally hit the floor, the cool timber below the greatest blessing against her scouldering skin. She laid down sideways, her back remained against the shelf, all the while Yang sat in front of her, wiping the juices off her mouth.

“Open~” She wiped her face clean, licking her lips as she savoured the leftover girl cum. Bringing her hand to Weiss’ mouth, she watched with utter awe as her teammate licked her fingers with such earnestness. Weiss tasted herself, the pure erotic idea enough to begin reigniting her libido; her thirst climbing once more like an addiction had been made. “Y’know, you taste good~” For what seemed like the millionth time today, Weiss’ face flushed with embarrassment, her mouth ever so slightly covered as her eyes batted in shyness.

“W-Why do you have to say things like this…” Her voice quivered, unsure if it was just sore from her moaning, or if her post-orgasmic bliss was still running through her. Either way, staring at Yang, seeing her lustrous smile; both adorable and feisty, was enough to make her forget about her fatigue. She climbed on top of her, pushing her down onto the floor, holding her arms down. Their foreheads pressed together, Weiss’ eyes closed as she once again relished in their closeness. “Hey… You don’t mind if we keep going, right?”

Wanting to do nothing but continue, Yang found herself unable to take her. Her mind wandered to the night before, and even her dream; watching Weiss take her hot load deep in her cunt filled her with anxiety and trepidation. 

“We don’t have a condom…”

“So?” Weiss’ bluntness and overall desire threw her off; from the girl who would do nothing but reject her advances, to now; it all seemed fast and out of character for her. “You know I’m on birth control right? Glynda wouldn’t let me work if I wasn’t on it.”

“I know but…”

“Don’t back out now…” Weiss descended down her body, pushing her head in between Yang’s legs. She pulled down the black underwear that held her cock, watching it spring free from its holding. “You’re the one that got me all hot and bothered~” Her fingers tracing her long shape; all nine inches of throbbing cock allured her too much. “Not to mention, I’m still mad that you nearly told Blake…”

“Relax, she wouldn’t have believed me anyway.” Laying on the floor with her teammate in between her legs, Yang reached her hand down, stroking her cock to its full length. Her dick was strained for all of their previous wanton act, and thus with her hard phallus free from her panties, she felt immense relief from that alone. 

“How did you know?”

“She didn’t hear it from you.” Yang sat up, seeing the looks of confusion and surprise on Weiss’ face. “She's not the type to believe in rumors.”

“Let’s keep it that way then. I don’t need any more scares like that.” Weiss said, before her tongue stuck out, licking Yang’s cock as it stood in front of her face. Yang let out a sharp breath, the sudden contact surprising her to say the least. Her tongue went down from her base to her tip, all in one lick, before Weiss went down and did it again on a different side. Yang laid back down, her back straight against the floor as she stared at the ceiling, letting Weiss take full control. Her hand reached up to her chest, squeezing her large boobs through all the fabric of her shirt and bra. “So, eager to continue now?”

“We’ve been here a while, and you’ve definitely made too much noise.”

“Hey! That was all your fault!” Weiss pouted, all the while Yang simply smiled and chuckled to herself.

“Relax princess, I’m just joking.” Yang tapped the floor next to her head, gesturing to Weiss to come up to her. “Sit on my face; we won’t have sex, but we can still have fun~” A playful smile found its way onto Weiss’ face as she hopped up, spreading her legs on top of Yang’s face as she lowered her cunt on her lips once again. She looked on ahead, looking at Yang’s still spread legs, her cock remained at full mast, standing before her, begging to be relieved as it throbbed in pleasure. 

Without needing to be told, Weiss lowered her body onto Yang’s, bringing her back down to her shaft. Her eyes stared at the hard cock, standing before her, waiting to be sucked. She moved forward, her tender lips pressing against the tip, kissing and nuzzling her large phallus. She moved up and down, making sure not to miss a single spot, on her shaft. All the while underneath her, Yang was once again pressing her mouth against Weiss’s slit, being much more gentle, as being rough against her overly sensitive body would ruin the moment.

“Mmmmm, just take it slow, no hate if you can’t take my who- OOOOOHHHH DUST~” Yang moaned out loud, the feeling of Weiss taking her whole cock in her mouth left her feeling euphoric. She barely struggled, her shaft disappearing down the white haired girl’s throat like nothing, her look barely fazed, only disturbed by her hair slipping down her face. She lapped her cock eagerly, her tongue wrapping around her shaft, like a smaller, wetter, more tender hand gracing her cock, before it went down her throat. “Dusts Weiss, how’d you- NGHHH” Every time Yang spoke, she found herself moaning back into Weiss’ slit, like Weiss had three tongues, each one made for nothing but pleasing her. 

“Mffj, fmhhghhmh hmhmhffmgm mfmgmh~” Weiss could barely talk; despite being able to take Yang’s massive dick, doing anything other than breathing and sucking her cock was harder than normal. Yang’s phallus was daunting, one that without prior experience she would’ve struggled to take. Her head bobbed up and down, coating her whole dick in her saliva, lubricating it more and more, letting her take Yang’s cock with ease. She brought herself up, taking only the tip of her cock, licking like a lollipop, indulging in the taste of her pre.

Between the two of them, Yang was definitely being taken for a ride, barely able to reciprocate the oral being given to her. She licked Weiss’ pussy with reckless abandon, a far cry from her deliberate oral prior. Her teammate’s work on her cock; her licking, her sucking, her blowing, hell even her breathing, all of it was enough to make her head spin with pleasure. Her moans and cries were muffled, crying out in immense pleasure with her mouth over Weiss’ cunt. Her legs trembled, her heels trying to dig into the wooden floors below; if her semblance were active, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she left her mark. As her orgasm built within her, Yang felt her body tense up, like a spring coiling before bouncing free. Her cock was hot, like a molten rod, and so as Weiss removed herself from the shaft, the sudden feeling of the open air made her wince in desperation as she tried to thrust her hips back up.

“Ngh, wha… what are you…” Yang looked up, seeing the coy look in Weiss’ eyes; a look she had never seen before. Her cold demeanor was gone, and in its place was a devilish woman; a succubus ready to take her prey. The anticipation of what she had planned filled her with nervousness, yet she felt excited, curious to see what she was about to do.

“I’ve seen guys go crazy for this…” Weiss’ mouth rested just above her cock, eyeing the tip, glistened in spit and cum. She licked her lips, eager to taste the sweet release of her cum. “I wonder what you’ll do~”

“What are you- GUHHHHH FFFFUCK~” Before she could brace herself, Yang moaned out loud, her voice near ringing through the library, if not for Weiss muffling her calls with her body. The blonde felt a sensation she never knew she could have, Weiss’ tongue licking the hole in her tip, not too deep, but deep enough to send Yang into a trance. Her hands gripped Weiss’ thighs tightly, bracing herself as the white haired girl unlocked something deep in her; like an animalistic instinct triggered and all she could do was revel in their depravity.

She eagerly licked Weiss’ cunt, pushing through the intense feeling, forgetting all nuance, and instead ravaging her every corner. Yang was in bliss, her cock teetering on its release, like at any moment she would erupt. Her eyes were closed, scrunched up as she felt herself pushed against the lust, her heart pounding heavy, her abs tense. Every feeling was heightened, every taste was greater than before. Above her, Weiss was quivering; it seemed that despite her demeanor, their previous activities meant this orgasm was easier to reach.

Their moans in sync, their mouths moved in rhythm, both could feel one another shaking amongst their touches. The pleasure was finally coming to a head, Yang moaning into Weiss’ pussy, her voice vibrated through her teammate’s body, just as Weiss’ cries and squeals rang through her own. Her tongue lapped all the perfect areas on her cock, like she was desperate to receive her seed, a gift she was about to have; more that she’d know what to do with.

*****

Despite crying out, and feeling immense pleasure, neither knew when their orgasm rocked through, the intense feeling rumbling through their entire beings. It was like they ascended for a moment, the peak of their pleasure like a pure white washing over the two. They didn’t remember how loud they were, or even how they held onto one another. Like a drunken pair, they laid on the floor next to each other, both panting heavy, with stains of sex painted all over their bodies.

Yang’s shirt was covered in sweat, her skin glistening in a thin layer of water. Her face was coated in sex; the girl cum of her teammate tainting her lips and tongue. She looked dazed, her body barely having the strength to move, save for her chest rising steadily, her breaths deep and long. Her body was on fire, every nerve still tingling in pleasure, her cock laying flaccid as streaks of cum tainted the floor below.

Weiss laid next to her, her head still by Yang’s feet as she felt herself recovering from their depraved acts. She laid against the cool floor near naked, wearing nothing but her bra, socks and shoes, the perfect attire to cool her burning skin. Her face and upper chest were coated in Yang’s cum, a decent amount of her hot loads escaping Weiss’ mouth and all over her. She was tired, her body feeling weak and heavy, her cunt feeling blissful and well used.

The two simply laid, not saying a single word as they bathed in the afterglow of their climaxes. They laid, without a care in the world; not for the teachers that may be wandering around the campus, nor for the students that may end up visiting the library. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, their moans from their activities prior should’ve alerted the entire school, and yet they were in near perfect peace, like they were in a completely different dimension from everyone else.

“So…” Yang was the first to speak, despite barely moving and her breath still heavy. “Would you say that you’re satisfied?”

“Dusts yes…” Weiss slowly lifted herself up, her wobbly legs barely able to keep her upright. She leaned against the bookshelf, picking up her skirt and shirt, putting them back on.

“Hehe, challenge successful~” Yang laughed as she stood up, to which Weiss playfully punched her shoulder. The two smiled at one another, albeit Weiss more coy than her blonde teammate. “Here, let me help with that.” Yang helped Weiss put her clothes back on, noting the stains of her cum all over her. She pulled out her gym towel from her bag, wiping her body clean.

“Nine o’clock…” Weiss said, her clothes on as she rested her blazer on her arm.

“What?”

“Nine o’clock.” She repeated, picking the books back up from the floor. “Every wednesday and friday night, it’s my roster for work.”

“Oh… So this is…”

“Come at midnight, I’ll be sure to not have any other patrons then~” Weiss took her books, before walking to the end of the aisle. “It looks like no one noticed us after all…”

“Told ya.”

“It was fun, I won’t lie…” Weiss blushed. “But I think I’d prefer to have sex in a… less public place.”

“Alright princess, we can keep our escapades secluded to your work.”

“Good. Now…” She gestured to Yang to walk with her, passing her a handful of the books from the tower. “Let’s go prove Blake wrong!”


	3. A friendship without any complaints

“Miss Xiao Long!” Ms Goodwitch’s voice rang through the classroom, sending shivers down everyone’s spine as they felt the fury in her voice. Compared to the other classes and professors of Beacon; Professor Port’s pointless tangents which lead to chaos, professor Oobleck’s fun and engaged lectures and headmaster Ozpin’s combat refinements which was what most students came to Beacon for, professor Goodwitch was on another level, her class with an aura of focus stemmed from fear and intimidation. The silver haired teacher’s glares and voice were enough to make a student crumble, and crumble they did. No student dared to misbehave in her presence, no student missed a single letter in their homework, lest they risk the wrath of their professor. For team RWBY, it was like all of them were the spitting image of Weiss, all save for Yang, who was the only student who dared go against.

“Nwah, hhueah?” With her head springing off from the table, Yang woke up from her sleep, her hair sticking to her face as it was finally freed from being pressed between her cheek and the desk. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room, before she noticed everyone’s eyes on her; her teammates, her class, and of course, Ms Goodwitch. She had left the lecturer’s stand, standing right in front of Yang, with stick in hand while her arms were crossed. Her shadow cast over her student, her glare burning deep into Yang. “M-Miss Goodwitch!” She stood up straight in a second, a blur of yellow as she jumped out of her chair. “I was just… stretching my back on the desk! Y’know, isometric exercise!” She began stretching her arms, all the while her teacher stood unwavered. “Care to join me?”

“No. I don’t think I will.” Her voice filled with authority, her eyes gazing with a look of scorn. A long silence followed after, with Yang near trembling in her boots. And yet, there was something off about her look, like a sense of familiarity to it. “However, I believe you will join me after school today for detention, yes?”

“...yes.” Yang gulped, the exhaustion rushing back to her as soon as she sat back down. The teacher continued her lecture, with not even minutes passing as Yang found herself struggling to stay awake. Her arm propped her head on the table, her eyelids struggling to stay open as she watched Ms Goodwich teach the class.

“Hey, stay awake!” Weiss whispered under her breath as she nudged Yang back upright, all the while maintaining her own outward appearance. Despite her attempts to stay awake, Yang simply slipped to the side, falling onto Weiss’ shoulder. “Ow! Damn it Yang, what’s wrong with you?!” She pushed her teammate off of her, making sure that her teacher wasn’t looking at them. “C’mon you dolt, I’m not taking notes for you again!”

“Ughhh, I’m trying to, but…” Not even moments after she was shaken up, Yang felt herself overcomb by exhaustion, a type that not even the most intense sessions of gym could match. It was like she had taken two marathons back to back; her legs weak and her arms sore, while her chest and crotch felt worn. “Dusts, you really did a number on me princess~” Yang winked, while she slouched onto the desk, awake only by her sheer willpower. “Maybe we shouldn’t have tested our limits this week~”  
“Stop! We’re in class!” Weiss said as she wrote notes, making sure to never look like she was talking to the class delinquent. “You said you wouldn’t talk while we were in class!”

“How are you not tired, we went at it for hours!” Yang said, her fingers holding her pen haphazardly as she scribbled lines that vaguely resemble words. 

“It’s like I do this for a living or something, I don’t know…” Weiss simply wrote her notes, while her teammate was contempt to sluggishly move around, her fingers twirling her pen. “Plus, you don’t drink coffee.”

“Coffee’s unhealthy for you! Especially how you make it.” The blonde pulled herself up, laxidasily listening to the teacher’s lecture. “I see what you add to your coffee, it might as well just be candy.”

“Like your taste is any better; who even has their coffee black?” The sudden slam of chalk against the blackboard was enough to break their conversation, Yang snapping back up like she heard an alarm. Ms Goodwich had finished writing on the board, and had returned to her desk, wrapped in piles of assignments and tests to finish marking. Weiss let out a sigh of relief, as she watched her teacher return to finishing her overdue paperwork. “For a minute there, I thought I was about to have detention.”

“What, don’t wanna get trapped with good ol’ me?” Yang slid lazily against the desk, pen twiddling in hand as Weiss scoffed at her, barely batting an eyelid as she wrote.

“I’ve seen more than enough of you to last a lifetime.”

“Damn right you have~” Yang’s remark was instantly met with an elbow jab into her ribcage, the grunt she made in the dead silent room brought the attention of her teacher. She lifted her eyes from the paperwork, watching the blonde smile back, and write notes. As she turned back down, she slumped on the desk, fully accepting of whatever punishment she’d recieve after class. “Sorry Weiss, but can you write my notes for me? Promise I’ll pay you back…” Her eyes drooped closed, the demons of sleep finally dragging her back into her dreams.

*****  
 _  
The corridor to her dorm room was perfectly lit, candles all aligned to the sides like the runway of an airstrip. Yang was on one end, staring down the large window, the crescent moon shining, illuminating the blue light over the corridor, the candles warm light breaking the cold in perfect harmony. The dorms were dead silent; every student diligently asleep, the late night’s air casting a spell over everyone._

_With team RWBY’s dorm at the end of the corridor, Yang followed the candles, a trail of breadcrumbs on either side of her as she returned home for the night, simply content to sleep._

_Until she heard something coming from her dorm room._

_The sounds of muffled breathing, moaning, and panting could be heard far from the door, Yang barely needed to walk close to hear the other side. As she stepped closer, she felt chills, the cold air breezing against her skin, making her shiver ever so slightly. Normally, her body would resist the cold, but now, she felt it, like a small crack in her stature, seeping in cool throughout her._

_Every step was colder, every motion that brought her closer to her dorm room she felt the chill more and more. What once felt like a slight chill evolved into a much stronger cold, nearing the feeling of a blizzard as each cry and breath got louder and louder. As she got closer to the dorm, the voice became clearer, and it didn’t take much more detective work to realise who was making those noises. Her hand on the doorframe, the cold was indistinguishable from anything else; everything felt like ice now. Forget snow, this felt like a blizzard had swept through._

_Opening the door, Yang saw her laying on her bunk, her lace underwear the only things she was wearing. Weiss was laying on her bed, legs spread with her fingers down her panties. As she masturbated on her teammate’s bed, she watched as Yang watched her, unable to move, hypnotised by the display before her. Weiss’ hand rubbed her cunt, her thumb massaging her clit while her fingers graced her folds. She leaned back, relaxed, her body on full display for the blonde to watch, her figure glowing in the moonlight._

_If the cold was akin to a blizzard outside the room, then inside, Yang felt as if she was in the ice age. Her body shivered with cold, like the room was the cause of the cold. She clutched herself, holding onto whatever warmth she had left in her. Her teeth chattered, her body slowly slipping down onto the door frame as the cold hugged each breath she exhaled. Despite all the cold, she couldn’t help but focus on one thing and one thing only; Weiss._

_Weiss’ hand was frantic, desperate to push her to her climax, her panties looking soaked in her arousal. Her fingers moved intensely, pushing in and out her cunt, coating her digits in the lavish nectar. She moaned loudly, squirming in ecstasy and pleasure as her body shook with each touch. Her legs were stretched out, her toes curling as she brought her hand up to her chest. Just as her fingers rubbed at her opening, Weiss massaged her boob, her nipples hard as she touched herself._

_With her body moving on its own from both arousal and the cold, Yang crawled onto the bed, using whatever energy she could muster. She pushed through the cold, each inch becoming colder and colder, her body losing focus on Weiss. As the room went dark, she felt it; the greatest warmth she had ever felt. As she looked up, she found herself wrapped in Weiss’ arms, unsure when she stopped masturbating, or even when her signature white dress was put on. She felt strange; not aroused, nor in bliss, but something else._

_“Sometimes… It’s warmest in the eye of the storm, right Yang?”  
_  
*****

Yang woke up in class, the afternoon’s sun setting over the room, her eyes feeling drowsy from her nap. Her body slowly stretched up from the table, her arms sore from supporting her head. She had no idea how long she slept for; her eyes adjusting to the bright light piercing through the window. Looking around, all her classmates were gone; she was alone in the room. As she got up, she felt something shift off her. She turned to look at the bench, noticing a blanket behind her as it slipped off.

She held the blanket in hand, the scent sticking to the blanket smelling faintly of tobacco and lavender. Getting a better look at it, she noted the silk fabric, its velvet feeling warm and soft despite its obvious worn-out look. Small holes here and there, a few stains and unraveled threads showing its usual love. It wasn’t that cold; the day was cool, but never cold enough to warrant a blanket, and so it was strange that she would be left to nap in a class with some random blanket.

The door to the class swung open, Yang immediately jumping at the sudden intrusion. The click of heels, the long strides, the pale blonde hair and bright green eyes held behind glass spectacles. Her teacher returned to the class, a cup in hand, the strong smell of coffee wafting to Yang’s nose. Glynda sat on her students desk, placing the mug next to Yang.

“Coffee? I heard you like it black.” She looked down at her student, the looks of confusion clear as day.

“W-What’s… going on?” Yang looked around the room, feeling unease; like she never woke up from her dream. “This isn’t some kinda prank right? No hidden cameras?”

“Please, the last thing I need in my life is a camera.” Glynda took the blanket from Yang’s side, her face never giving any hints to her mood. “Was it a good nap?”

“I..uh… yeah… yeah it-it was!” Yang half-heartedly smiled, taking the warm mug in hand. “Sorry, I’m really confused, what's happening? Did I die or something?”

“Relax Miss Xiao Long, this is your detention.”

“Bit of a strange detention don’cha think?” She took a sip of her coffee, the richness of the flavor invigorating her. “Wow, this is really good.”

“Beans from Menagerie, filters from Atlus, the only thing cheap in that coffee is the water.” Despite everything, Glynda sat straight with no deviation from her demeanor. The blanket was neatly folded on her lap, her legs crossed as she sat on the desk.

“Thanks but…” Yang looked around, confusion still filling her head. “I don’t get it. Aren’t you supposed to discipline me or something?

“Hm? Discipline? Where did you get that idea?”

“I thought detention meant like punishment or something; maybe an essay to write or some desks to clean.” Glynda smiled to Yang’s surprise, the first bit of emotion she had seen from the teacher ever since she enrolled.

“If you prefer, we could do that instead.”

“Nononononono, this is-” Yang cleared her throat, taking a drink of the rich dark coffee. “This is perfect, won’t hear complaining from me.” She smiled, Glynda returning back to her cold demeanor. She sipped away the drink, each taste grew on her more and more. “I expected… long rulers to slap with, not really the whole ‘loving mother’ vibe.”

“I’m not a dominatrix, if that’s what you’re assuming.” Ms Goodwich spun around, facing her student, still sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. “You fell asleep in my class, I simply took it upon myself to make sure you were comfortable.”

“But… Shouldn’t you be mad or something? I slept in your class.” Yang continued to sip away the coffee, the tense aura that surrounded her teacher was slowly disappearing. 

“Perhaps... “ She took the mug from Yang’s hand, taking a small sip of the hot drink. “But teaching has taught me that the students' wellbeing is as important as their education.”

“Wow…” Yang sat back, a smirk glistened on her face. “I always thought you were a-”

“Bitch?” The familiar look staring deep into her soul reminded Yang why she always was afraid of Ms Goodwich; why despite the numerous times she’d misbehave or lazily hang about in classes, she’d never risk anything in hers. Her teacher looked away, once again drinking the coffee. “Don’t misunderstand, those who sleep in class would normally get punished. You are a rather special exception.”

“Oooohhh, I see~” She winked at her teacher, the gaze of death sending her pushing back in her seat. ‘I- I mean-”

“By exception, I meant you jeopardize my career. A student knowing my secret is a bomb I’d hate to set off.” She passed the mug back to Yang.

“You don’t need to worry, I promised Weiss I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Yang drank the coffee, nearing the bottom of the mug. “I don’t wanna see her getting kicked out of Beacon.”

“It’s nice to see Weiss has a good friend.” Glynda chuckled, another rare occurrence for Yang to witness. She smiled, her finger running circles around the rim of the mug. Talking about Weiss warmed her for some strange reason. She looked back over the last couple of weeks, how their friendship, or rather business deal was bringing them closer. She felt more playful, more excited to see her, both in and out of the brothel. “How is Weiss? In service I mean, I don’t get many opportunities to receive evaluation on my girls.”

“Weiss? She’s uhhhhh… She’s good!” Yang’s words fumbling, her face feeling flushed as she struggled to evaluate her friend’s performance. “You know Weiss, she loves to please others, she’s friendly, very loving; the things that make Weiss.” She smiled nervously, her praise sounding more like a job interview than actual qualities.

“Yes, I know Weiss, and I’d have a hard time believing that she’s a kitten.” Walking back to her desk, Glynda pulled out a long smoking pipe, along with a box of matches and tobacco. She filled the pipe, before lighting it, and taking a long draft. She sat back down on the desk next to Yang, the look of stress slowly dissipating. “Please.”

Sitting with a mug in hand and smoke traveling through the room, Yang thought more about Weiss, and the past weeks that they had spent together. To say that Yang wasn’t having a fun time with her teammate would be an outright lie; every night spent with Weiss was more than enough for her. The business deal that they had was something she’d regret, no sex at school meant waiting for the days she’d be available for work. And even then, there was the waiting time.

The brothel was not a popular place, unknown if it was for its location or just the nature of brothels. This meant that whenever Yang arrived, she rarely waited for her friend to be free, most nights she wouldn’t even have to wait. But then there were the days she’d have to wait, the patrons that came in becoming more familiar. Despite arriving at midnight, there would be the occasional man dressed in the usual business attire; drab suit, bright tie, unkempt hair and nervous shake with each step towards Weiss’ room. 

But when she finally got Weiss, everything felt worth it; all the waiting and money, Yang would do it all again to sleep with her. To once think she was a virgin; she now understood why Weiss took such offense to those comments. No one felt as perfect as Weiss; as light yet sturdy, as soft yet lavish, as beautiful yet hot, as small yet intense; every moment spent with her was a gift. And despite doing this for a couple of weeks now, she felt she could never get sick of her.

And even last night, despite the exhaustion she felt today, Yang couldn’t help but look back fondly.

*****

“C’mon Glynda, how much longer is she gonna be?” Yang stood at the front desk, her heel tapping impatiently as she waited. Another night at the brothel, she was hoping that tonight there wouldn’t be any other patrons, but to her dismay, her teammate was once again busy with another person. “I’m a regular here now, shouldn’t I get priority or something?”

“Who said the patron before you wasn’t a regular?” Glynda’s eyes fixed on the computer screen, barely taking note of Yang’s existence, the light bouncing off her glasses as she typed away. “Please take a seat and wait, I don’t believe I need to tell you again if you are a ‘regular’.” Her fingers typed endlessly, only taking a moment's break to enjoy an occasional drag of her cigarette. “If you expect me to make Weiss’ patron release on demand, you’re sorely mistaken.” Yang let out an audible groan, her frustration growing more as the moans from the other rooms echoed through the corridor. “There are two other girls available, if you’d like.”

“No thanks, I’ll just wait for Weiss.” With nothing else to do but wait, Yang simply surrendered herself to the couch, placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She eyed the door of Weiss’ room, waiting for it to swing open, waiting to see her friend wearing nothing save for the lingerie she loved so much. Her lewd thoughts, her anticipation, it all led to her cock being hard and ready, bulging against her shorts.

“So you’ve taken a liking to Weiss then?” Glynda said, still typing away at her computer. Despite her cold persona, she was still a receptionist, and it was on her to offer the best service. 

“Well, yeah I mean, she’s my friend.” Yang’s voice still layed heavy with frustration, granted her tone was dialed down as she spoke to the teacher she feared the most. “I’m here to support her career choices, y’know?”

“As long as business flows well, feel free to support her as much as you want.” Her voice monotone, yet still able to instil fear, Glynda was never the type to make small talk, and yet she still tried. “Perhaps you could support the other girls as well, it might take Weiss a while to finish, especially with this patron.”

“Is this where you offer me some kinda ‘buy one get one free’ coupon?” Yang chuckled to herself, her teacher barely paying her any attention. “Seriously, what are you even typing there? I doubt a brothel has tonnes of paperwork!”

“I’m marking essays Miss Xiao Long, and I recommend you don’t anger me when I get to yours.” Glynda sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette. The room filled with smoke dancing in the light, slowly flowing to Yang, coating her in a heavy smell of tobacco as it filled her lungs. She coughed, both the intense smell and feeling of the smoke entering her making her feel nauseous. 

“Dusts, why do you smoke so much?” Yang brushed the smoke away from her, ultimately failing as it simply surrounded her entirely.

“When you get to my age, you’ll understand the simple pleasures of a vice.” Glynda leaned back into her chair, the drags she took longer as she finished her work. “I’ve never seen someone take the news of someone they know being a prostitute so well before.”

“Hm?” Yang perked up, her attention back to her teacher.

“Most of the girls here; either they’ve abandoned their lives, or their lives end when they get found here.” Another long drag, Glynda looking as if she was taken back. “Family, friends; very few people take the news that someone they hold dear has become a prostitute well.”

“You’ve seen that a lot then…”

“And then there’s you, who not only accepted, but are now investing in her service.” Glynda looked to Yang for the first time all night, leaning forward on the desk as she involved herself in the conversation more. “Why?”

“Well, y’know me, horny and all, just kinda like sex!” Yang chuckled nervously, her teacher not buying her story. “She’s my friend. What type of friend would I be if I didn’t support her.”

“Support is one thing, sex is another.” Glynda’s cigarette burning down to her butt. She dusted the ambers in the ashtray on her desk, before lighting another one, and recreating the process. “Sounds like you think of Weiss as more than a friend…” The teacher whispered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Sounds like the patron with Weiss is finishing up.” Glynda spoke up, and as if on queue, the door to Weiss’ room opened, a man dressed in a crumpled business suit wobbled out, barely able to stand as he walked out of the brothel. Behind him Weiss stood, dressed in the lingerie Yang loved so much. As the blonde ogled her every nook and cranny, she couldn’t help but wonder how such a sinful being could look so angelic every time. Her hair was neat, her skin without a trace of sweat, her makeup looking untouched; it was almost as if she didn’t even do anything to that poor man.

“Fuck, finally! You’ve been keeping me waiting for so long you tease!” Yang jumped up off the couch, her eagerness beaming like a lighthouse in a storm, her eyes feasting on her teammate as she walked towards her.

“Relax Yang, it’s not like I was in jail.” Weiss shook her head, a slight smile creeping onto her as she saw the girl she was waiting all night to see.

“Wow, weiss-cream’s got a little bit o’... Yangst in her~” Yang laughed as she stepped closer and closer, her teammate shaking her head in annoyance. “Looks like my body’s not the only thing rubbing onto you aye princess~”

“Come on, I’ve actually been waiting~” She pulled Yang’s arm in through the door. “N-Not that I’ve been waiting for you specifically, I-I’m just waiting for someone who can satisfy me.”

“So I finally satisfy you now?”

“I-I mean, you’re… I just… I-I-I mean…” The sudden peck on her cheek from Yang brought the blood rushing to her face, and the sudden nibble on her ear sent her jumping back. The blonde laughed, watching her teammate keep the look of embarrassment on her face, despite the two sleeping together many times of the past couple of weeks. “What was that for?”

“Thanks Weiss, I’m glad you like me so much.” Yang peeled her clothes off, slowly, carefully, making sure to tease out each moment, well aware that not only was Weiss watching wide eyed, but loved to see her do it.

“...I don’t like you _that_ much…” Weiss softly said, her face bright crimson nas her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. A devilish look flashed in Yang’s eyes as her clothes were reduced to nothing but her sports bra and underwear. Weiss let out an audible gulp, her eyes wandering up and down Yang’s gorgeously toned body; each muscle cut to perfection. As she moved closer and closer, Weiss moved further and further back, the look in Yang’s eyes like a devilish fire; one the princess couldn’t wait but was engulfed by. Yet this was a business, and despite her desire to be ravaged, she still had to maintain some kind of persona. “You’re approaching me?” She stumbled back, until she met the wall, pressed against it and Yang as her teammate towered over her, her arm pressed above her as Yang looked down onto her.

“You don’t like me aye?” Yang smirked, Weiss slinking down, to which she was caught by the blonde’s other arm. “What do I have to do to change that~” Yang whispered, their foreheads pressed together as their eyes failed to free themselves from one another’s gaze. Slowly their lower halves were completely bare; Weiss peeling Yang’s underwear off revealing her hard cock, while she wriggled her panties down to her ankles, her cunt already wet, her body eager to fuck. Yang leaned down, whispering sweetly in her friend’s ear. “What do you want me to do princess~”

“I…” Weiss took a shallow breath, shaky as she felt Yang breathing all over her. She shuddered in anticipation, her body already hot even before the blonde touched her. One breath after another, Weiss felt her libido taking over, everything about her blonde teammate was alluring. Her body, her scent, her stature towering over her, her voice pouring so much tension; every part of Yang made Weiss want to do nothing but embrace her; to force her down onto her and let her ravage her. “I...want…” Weiss spoke in raspy breaths, the looks Yang gave her only making her inner thighs more and more wet. “Oh dusts, fuck it~”

Without a single moment of hesitation, Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck as she bowed down over her. She shifted her weight, leaving her body to fall, relying solely on Yang to keep her upright. To any other partner, the sudden hold Weiss got over her would’ve sent them tumbling onto her, an accident that was always in the back of her mind. Yet she threw caution to the wind, leaving her trust in the one person she knew she could. Yang caughet her as she dropped, her strong arms holding the petite girl.

Weiss wrapped her legs around Yang’s hips, fully committing to her hold, her legs locking around her waist as her cunt hovered above the hard shaft. Her body still breathing heavy in thirst, Yang feeling her teammate’s body breathing in and out as her hand held her back, keeping her off the floor. Yang’s hands were on Weiss’ back and thigh, holding her up, ready to push her against the wall. Their eyes never left one another, their focus purely on each other as they bathed in their beauty, lust and desire.

“Oh, looks like someones gotten daring~” Yang smiled, now kissing Weiss’ neck, sucking and licking to leave her mark. She was enthralled with every part of her body, and she felt an immense desire to leave her mark on every part of her. Her hand held Weiss’ thigh gently, yet with enough force to squeeze and relish her soft skin. Her hand on her back ever so slightly pressed her nails into her back, moments before she unclipped the lace bra. “So tell me princess…” Yang’s lips pressed against her throat, feeling each swallow of air. 

“What…” Yang’s lips gentle against her hot skin.

“Exactly…” Weiss wincing at each touch. 

“Do…” Her arms went from wrapping around her neck to grabbing at her shoulders.

“You…” Yang’s cock hard and pulsing, grinding ever so slightly against her cunt. 

“Want~” Weiss felt Yang’s smile creep up against her neck as she finished drawing out her sentence.

“I want you to fuck me~” Weiss quickly spoke, grunting and moaning ever so slightly as she felt her wet outer lips pressing against Yang. Their bodies pressed closer together, the white haired girl panting heavier as she felt her anticipation spike higher than ever. “I want you… to fuck me hard into this wall~” She pulled herself up, whispering into her teammate’s ear, the throb of her cock a sign of Yang’ equal eagerness. “Please… I’ve been waiting for this moment all night~”

The pleading from her teammate, her body grinding against her, her cock ever so slightly glistening in her snatch’s juices; Yang couldn’t take it and pushed her dick deep into her friend’s pussy. Pushing past the entrance, past her wet folds, Yang didn’t push herself all the way in as much as Weiss’ cavern welcomed her with all the eagerness displayed throughout the night. Her back now pressed against the wall, sandwiched between her strong teammate, and the cheap walls that failed to keep the sound in the room. The sudden intrusion left Weiss moaning and crying out, holding onto her body with every part of her being. Her arms wrapped around her, her legs locking tightly, Weiss felt immense pleasure as she felt Yang push herself in and out of her cavern.

“Oh dusts Weiss, you’re so fucking tight~” Pushing her against the wall, Yang indulged in Weiss’ luscious body, her cunt taking her whole shaft with ease. She pushed her against the wall, letting her hand drop down and take hold of her other leg. She held Weiss up by her thighs, ramming her hard into the wall. “Guh, and you just fucked someone tooooooo~” Their bodies rubbed together, Yang’s chest trapped in her sports bra as her boobs pressed against Weiss’, her hard nipples rubbing against the blonde’s body.

Yang’s hands wandered down, grabbing hold of Weiss’ defined ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly. She thrusted hard, pressing her soft behind, making her white haired friend tighten her grip on her hips. Every push into her body was an extravagant rush of pleasure radiating from their lower halves; Weiss holding onto Yang as she bounced up and down with each thrust. Her body moved against her teammate’s, moving in perfect rhythm like a hypnotic dance filled with sexual energy.

Their eagerness proved to be their downfall; with no desire to tease, to enjoy each touch, to savor each feeling. Yang was a ravenous beast, releasing her pent up hunger in every lust-filled thrust, while Weiss was nothing more than an unkempt slut, her mind only focused on being nothing more than a sleeve for her friend. The two were moaning loudly, making sure each room next to them could hear each cry, feel each thrust through the walls as they forced the room to shake hard.

“Ngh, fucking hell, you’re so hot~” Yang moaned, her lips pressing rough, messy kisses against Weiss’ neck, her cock hot like a molten rod as it was coated in her friend’s juices. Their thighs and legs coated in Weiss’ girl cum, their bodies irradiating so much heat the room could become a sauna. “Guh, I-I’m about to cum, fuck I’m about to cum~”

“D...Don’t you dare…” Weiss could barely speak, her mind too far deep into depravity, her body tense, like a spring ready to release at every moment. Her legs were tight around Yang, making sure the only two positions she could move were in and out of her pussy. Pulling the blonde closer to her and the wall, she raspily spoke, throwing whispers out the window. “Cum outside~” With her face tight and scrunched, her chin rested against Yang’s shoulder as she moved closer, one final thrust before she felt her usual flutter. “Give… give me everything~”

One final grunt before her release, Yang’s body nearly gave in, her legs not supporting her as much as her willpower was as she came, her dick releasing her seed deep within her teammate. She pushed as hard as she could, any harder and she’d crush Weiss against the wall. Her cock pulsed load after load of warm cum in Weiss’ pussy, painting her walls white, her orgasm never ending as she struggled to stand. Her mind was blown, her body was hot, every part of her wanted to fall, and every part of her wanted to also hold Weiss up, to bathe in her beauty.

As Yang filled her pussy with hot spunk, Weiss reached her crescendo, her body plunged down onto her teammate’s shaft one final time as she came. With a long moan, Weiss held onto Yang tightly, loving how much she pressed her body into her own. Her body was tense, bracing against the waves of her climax washing over her. Her cunt clenched down onto Yang’s dick, doing its best to suck her dry like a succubus desperate for sustenance. Her body was hot, every breath she took only aided in making the room a sauna.

The two were panting heavily, the intense loud moaning brought to an end, the wild thrusting halting as the two simply frozen as their peak died down; Yang’s cock still hard and excited, while Weiss was in simple bliss, her body relaxing after all the immense tension. Her arms limp, her legs held up by whatever force was left in Yang’s arms. Despite her outward appearance, an ounce of tiredness wasn’t even present, in fact between the two, she was the one who was the most excited.

“Yahhhhh...Yanghhhhh…” her breaths stayed heavy, her body gathering the energy needed. Her eyes mixed with so many feelings; bliss, tiredness, fulfillment, lust, and of course hunger. Hunger for sex, hunger to keep going, hunger to be railed and have herself reach that blissful feeling once more, but the hunger for Yang far outweighed everything else. Touching her body, tasting her sweat, feeling her every bit of lust as her cock stayed hard in her cunt, the cum from their previous romp slowly slipping down Yang’s cock. “Again… Now~”

Breaking free from Yang’s hold, Weiss threw them both onto the bed, Yang simply moving along with her. She threw the blonde on top of her, her back once against the wall, now against the soft mattress, sprawled out, with eyes that spoke to the blonde, setting her heart beating fast, and her cock aching for her cunt. Looking from above, Yang loved how luscious she looked, arms sprawled out, thighs pressed together while her knees bent up, awaiting to be spread to reveal her gorgeous cunt. Her chest rising up and down slowly, her breathing becoming steady once more. Her small perky breasts left Yang lusting more and more, the look in her eyes slowly turning red, her hair ever so slightly scolding,

“Shit Weiss~” Yang could barely speak, staring at Weiss as she sat at her feet. She looked at her, bathing in her beauty, before collapsing down, spreading her legs and nestling in between, her heat at the petite girl’s chest. Her tongue circling Weiss’ breasts, playing with her nipples, flicking gently as she savored the thin layer of glistening sweat. “God, you’re gorgeous~”

“Nothing compared to you…” A slight hint of insecurity left Yang looking up, her eyes returning back to their usual colour.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a bombshell… Next to you I look… well, I could never compare.” Weiss could feel the gaze her friend was giving, the thoughts that Yang held nothing but pity for her. “Sorry, I think I killed the mood…”

“Weiss…” Yang laid above, her hands on the bed as she looked down onto her white haired teammate. “I’m sitting here in this dinky brothel, almost butt naked in between your legs.” That strange line elicited a giggle from Weiss, while Yang smiled from above. “If you weren’t gorgeous, I wouldn’t be here. If I didn’t think you were a bombshell, I wouldn’t be here.” She cupped Weiss’ face, resting her forehead on hers. “Trust me, you’re beautiful.

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Prove it~” Weiss egged Yang on, to which the blonde grinded her cock against her pussy. A position far too simple for her, Weiss spoke up, “I said…” She pushed her legs up, her knees near reaching her chest. “Prove it~”

“Are you…” Yang looked down to their lower halves, before looking back up into Weiss’ eyes. She was more than hungry; she was famished. “Fuck yes, I will~”

Yang spread her legs wide, sitting on the underside of Weiss’ thighs as her legs spread. She kneeled above her, her cock rearing to enter her teammate’s cunt. The position they were in, ever so slightly uncomfortable, was one Yang was excited to take part in; a mating press. As one final precaution, she pulled her sports bra off, tossing it aside into the pile of clothes she made on the floor. She pushed herself down onto her, once again her chest ballooning onto Weiss’ own, their legs tangled as the white haired girl’s lower half was pressed down by Yang’s toned legs.

“I’ll take it slow for now, I don’t wanna wear you out.” Yang sait, to which Weiss laughed uncontrollably. “Wait, what’s wrong, wh- what’s so funny?”

“Yang, I’ve been faking it with the other patrons, just so when I get to you, I could let loose.” For what felt like forever, Weiss was beaming, smiles and joy far, far overwriting her cold nature. “You’ve been waiting, I’ve been waiting, I’m done waiting~” She brought her legs up, her calves now dangling near Yang’s shoulders. “Now, stop keeping me waiting~”

With no hesitation, Yang pushed herself back into the depth of Weiss’ pussy, an intense moan coming from the white haired girl, her mind filled with desire only for Weiss as she pressed her lower half up and down. Hearing her pleas, hearing her moans, it all made Yang want to do nothing but give Weiss her all. She pushed down with all her might, holding onto her legs as she kneeled over her cunt, pushing her dick down into her with reckless abandon. Despite their earlier romp, she was still as tight as they started, her cunt eagerly grabbing hold of Yang’s perfect cock.

“Nghhhh, yes, just like that~” Weiss’ smile never left her face, the feeling of euphoria taking over as she was pushed down, with Yang pushing them down into the bed. She felt pressed, tight, like Yang was doing everything she could to fuck her. Their hips moved in tandem, Weiss’ ass bouncing with each thrust, her thighs feeling the full force of Yang’s thrusts, her legs recoling back and forth. “Oh dusts, yes, harderrrr~” She begged Yang, loving every feeling she had at that moment; the heat, the pleasure, the intense touch she was given. “Ugh, yes, just like that~” She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, embracing her as best as she could, considering the position.

“Fuck, Weiss… You’re so perfect~” Yang spoke raspily as she raised and lowered her hips in and out of her teammate, her body hot and sweaty, each motion bringing her closer to climax. Her wet body rubbed all over Weiss, coating the two in sweat, making grinding against their bodies easier than before. “Dusts, you take me so well, it’s like you were made for me~” Yang relished in her tightness, the way her velvet walls graced every inch of her shaft, her hips slamming down into her, the two fitting so well, they were practically puzzles of a jigsaw.

“Dusts, yessssss~” While Weiss let out moan after moan, Yang’s grunts were the perfect harmony to the white haired girl’s cries of pleasure. She was pulled as close as possible into Weiss’ body, only letting her hips thrust forwards and backwards, up down, in and out of the warm, wet sheathe that was Weiss’ pussy. Below her, her teammate was playing with her breasts, squeezing, massaging, relishing the strong, yet supple body that was fucking her. “Mmmm, this was worth the wait~”

The first orgasm of the night would always hail in comparison to the second; the body doesn’t need as much buildup to reach it, and the exhaustion is yet to set in. For Yang and Weiss, that second was approaching fast, their bodies feeling the usual tension of a climax. Unable to move anything else but her hips, Yang’s thrusts became heavier, yet slower; more focused on the momentary pleasure. Weiss was simply enjoying the ride, her arms holding Yang as her legs were pinned, her body sweating as she felt immensely hot.

As Yang buried herself as deep as she could go she let out a long groan as her cock began releasing its load in Weiss’ cunt, once again filling her up without any trouble. She moaned into the mattress, her legs staying tense as she ever so slightly held herself in place, the pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave. Her dick was hot, pulsing delectable cum straight into her teammate, Yang barely able to think beyond the pleasure she felt.

“Oh fuck… Yang, I’m… I’m… Nghhhh~” Upon feeling the warm load inside of her, Weiss braced herself against the inevitable feeling of bliss. She squeezed Yang as tight as she could, her cunt tightening in pleasure as she was once again filled with her friend’s spunk. Her body felt like it was on cloud nine, feeling everything, like her senses were enhanced. Everything felt tender and soft, like she was on a high unlike anything she’d felt before. Her moans rang out through the room, making sure to let everyone know that she was the luckiest girl that night.

Rolling off of her body, Yang laid down next to Weiss as the two panted heavily, their hot bodies feeling as if they could melt together. They laid silently, letting the pleasure subside as their minds were blown. Weiss cuddled up into Yang’s arms as they draped open, like an open invitation. Their sweaty bodies glistening in the lamplight, the two barely caring how filthy they were. Weiss’ pussy leaked the delectable cum, her thighs a mix of pre, sweat and spunk. Her hand continued to play with Yang’s breasts, while her leg ever so slightly draped over hers.

“Mmmm, having fun there?” Yang pulled Weiss closer as they embraced, Weiss massaging her body as she laid on her arm. Her face blushed bright red as her eyes once again met with Yang’s.  
“S-Sorry, you’re just so…” Despite their previous romp, the sexual talk, and the current embrace they were in, Weiss still felt a wave of embarrassment, her mind coming down from her high. “I wish I had boobs like these…”

“Eh, most of the time they get in the way of working out.” Yang laughed, combing the hair out of Weiss’ face, bathing in the smile she gave that she rarely saw. “A necessary sacrifice to attract babes like you~”

“You really are perfect…” Weiss whispered ever so silently, unheard amongst the breaths being taken. “Hey, I’m closing up tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“The place closes at 3.” A devilish smile crept up on both of them, Yang’s dick slowly growing harder as Weiss brought her hand to stroke the shaft.

“What are you saying?”

“Do you think you can keep me company till then?” Her soft, delicate hand brought Yang back to full hardness, the two ready to continue, like rabbits in mating season.

“Is this a challenge?”

“More like an invitation~”

*****  
“She really is perfect.” Yang once again stated to her teacher, a look pure with nothing but honesty in it. “I don’t know what she ever seems like, but when we’re together, she only wants me.” She smiled, thinking about the time spent with her teammate. “And I guess… I could never complain with what she gives me.”

“Yang Xiao Long…” Another puff of smoke went straight to Yang, Glynda tipping the remaining ashes out her pipe and onto the ashtray. She stood from the desk, taking the now empty mug from Yang’s grasp. “Is that truly what you think?”

“Yeah… how could I not?”

“Yang.” She stood at the classroom’s door, opening it and letting her student out. “If there is one thing I’ve learned about Weiss, she rarely is the type to ‘please’ and ‘give’.”

“What do you mean?” Now at the door, Yang stood before Glynda. “Does she only treat me like that or something?”

“Her stage name, do you know it?”

“Uhhhhh… Weiss-cream? Princess?” Listing whatever nickname she could, Yang was met with a shake of the head. 

“We call her the Ice-queen.” the teacher leaned down, whispering in her student’s ear. “As for our patrons… The Ice-bitch seems more appropriate.”


	4. With every risk comes twice the excitement

“Hahaha, c’mon on Weiss, you can’t keep weaseling out of this!” Yang laughed as she sat on the bed, sheets draped over her, her arms cuddling her teammate as she held onto her shoulder. The two had finished another romp through the night, and without any desire to return to their dorm, they opted to simply stay the night at the brothel. They had gotten their sexual fill for the evening, but whereas Weiss insisted they keep going, Yang was simply more eager to sit and talk. “Truth or dare?”

“If I say dare, will it lead to more sex?” Weiss knew she wasn’t tired; the pair had a notorious reputation in the brothel for being not only loud and aggressive in bed, but also enduring; going on well through the night, leading to many patrons who requested Weiss specifically to be rather let down and discouraged. For whatever reason, Yang simply didn’t want to continue, to Weiss’ disappointment. “I thought you come to a brothel for sex.”

“Nowadays… I come for you~” Yang turned her head, kissing the top of her head gently as they sat, simply bathing in one another’s presence. Normally, the nights would be spent having sex over and over, the two finally able to have the relief they craved over the week. The more they hung out together however, Yang relished in the small moments; the moments where they would sit together at lunch and eat, the moments where Weiss would constantly stop her from being late, the moments like now, where after sex, completely naked and in the afterglow of their climaxes, they would simply just sit together, with her teammate wrapped in her arms. 

“Wow, could you be any cheesier?” Weiss chuckled, leaning back into Yang’s bare shoulders, their feet entangling under the sheets as they played footsie. Despite her initial disappointment in their lack of any sexual activity, she was still able to find contentment in laying with her teammate. “Fine. I’ll humor you. Truth.” She nestled back into Yang’s soft, yet toned body, enthralled by the fact that such a strong girl could be so soft.

“Hmhmhmhm, so…” Yang pondered, looking up playfully at the ceiling as she thought of what to ask her friend. There were so many questions; how she got employed at the brothel, how her first time went or even the whole ‘Ice-bitch’ name. But as she looked into her eyes, ready to ask away, she froze. She looked into her turquoise eyes; the windows to her soul, and saw more than just a girl attached to a brothel. She wasn’t the ‘Ice-queen’ or ‘Ice-bitch’ or whatever nickname they gave her at school. Looking into her eyes, she saw one thing; Weiss Schnee, her teammate who was just as much of a person as she was. And as she looked into her eyes, she saw it. “How did you get the scar?”

“Wait, scar? W-what are you…” Weiss felt confused; stunned by what Yang had asked. She was expecting a question more risque, less to do with her and more with her job. She was ready to answer any sexual questions she gave, and now she felt at a standstill. “Wait, you could just ask this whenever you want, why are you asking here?”

“So what should I ask?”

“The sex questions!” The two were now turned to each other, looking at one another with Yang’s smile clashing against Weiss’ confusion. “You know! The questions you can’t just ask wherever?”

“But… I wanna know how you got the scar…” Yang’s hand cupped her cheek, running her thumb against the lower part of the scar. She could tell it wasn’t fresh, it was a deliberate cut, one that if she was any bit less lucky would’ve left her blind in one eye. A perfect straight line, one that she could tell came from a blade; her mother taught her about those cuts. “Was it from duel practice or…”

“I uhhhhh…” Weiss thought back to her childhood, to the day she got the scar. She could remember every moment; the pain from what happened, the numerous checks from the doctors after, every moment she looked in the mirror and saw the scar. She remembered everything, but whether or not she should tell Yang was something she wasn’t sure. She trusted Yang with one of the biggest secrets someone could have, and yet part of her struggled to fully invest in her trust. “I… It was a grimm in knight’s armor. I mistimed a jump, and he hit me…” The look on her face as she recounted the events; a mix of pain and trepidation as she returned back to the moment. “My dad, he didn’t like me fighting after Winter went to the military, so I tried to prove him wrong.”

“Woah, I didn’t even know grimm used armor.” Yang said, enthralled by her story. “Did you kill it?”

“Yeah…” Weiss let out a sigh, leaning back into Yang’s shoulder. “It was a long day that day, and I don’t really like thinking back on it.” A slight tear began to form, the white haired girl catching it before it could take shape. “I… My dad was mad that night. His prized daughter comes home with a scar, and he gets angry…”

“Sounds like we gotta kick his ass later.” Yang smiled, the tear in Weiss’ eye evaporating in an instant against the bright, warm smile. She was such a warm person, one that she never noticed until they started sleeping together. She always saw Yang as naive and brutish, one who lacked subtlety and was more or less loud and obnoxious in her desire for attention. Nowadays, she saw her as kind, gentle, one who truly cared for her. And so, she couldn’t help but smile back; something of a rarity in Weiss’ life. “Alright, now you can ask me.”

“Ok Yang. Truth or Dare?”

“Uhhhh… Dare.” 

“Hmmmm… Wonder what I should make you do~” Weiss pondered, despite already clearly making up her mind. Her eyes filled with the usual depraved look, the look that Yang loved to see. She pulled herself on top of Yang, pushing her down onto the bed frame, the sheet that covered them slipping off. She mounted her body, her pussy lips pressing softly against the blonde’s hard cock, the anticipation once again igniting like a keg of gunpowder. She smiled, ready to begin her activities once more. “I dare you to last longer than me~”

“Wait… Before we go on, can I ask you one more question?” Yang said, doing her best to not let her libido take control. Her hands rested against Weiss’ thighs, ready to bounce her body up and down the moment she wanted, a desire she felt the need to suppress. A slight look of frustration fell upon Weiss; stopping just before the act began was rather unintuitive. “Don’t worry, its actually about sex, you horndog.”

“Haha, very funny.” The two smiled at one another, Weiss ever so slightly annoyed that they weren’t starting already. “Fine, what is it?”

“Glynda told me about the whole... Ice-bitch thing.” The smile slowly faded from Weiss, and instead a hint of shame shadowed over the once bright joy. Their eye contact breaking, Weiss looking away from her as she looked down from her. Yang wanted to ask more, but seeing the girl’s face, that slight darkness, ever so haphazardly covered by the attempts of her regular demeanor. Seeing her like this, like she was two seconds away from tripping onto a landmine; Yang dialed it back, cupping her face as she tried to brush away the coldness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything bad by it…”

“She did huh… Dusts that bitch.” The thick atmosphere that held over them was broken with awkward laughter, the two unsure why they were even laughing. Perhaps it was Weiss calling her teacher, or boss depending on the day a bitch, maybe it was the weight of the moment finally snapping in two, or maybe it was the absurdity of the situation; the two naked under a sheet, playing a game of truth and dare, talking about something as strange as the names Weiss was given. Whatever it was, they couldn’t help but feel the sudden feeling of embarrassment wash over the both of them. “Sorry, I just…” Their eyes met once more; Weiss looking deep into her partner’s lilac eyes, looking for a shred of any animosity for who she was; perhaps what she was told was more than just a name.

But Yang held no ill-intent, no judgement for any part; not the name, nor the possible connotations associated with it. Staring back at her, Weiss saw her soul, pure without a single stain of negativity. She searched far and wide, the stem of the question not from anything other than curiosity. Yang wasn’t out to make fun of the white haired girl, nor was she angry about her withheld stories; Yang simply wanted to know. For whatever reason, she did.

“Remember how I said ‘my patrons are into a different kind of sex’?”

“...Wait, you’re not into shit right?”

“What are you- Fuck Yang, of course not!” That contagious laughter filled the room once more, the two finding joy in the smallest of exchanges. It was like the subject matter really lacked any real weight. “What am I like when I’m with you?”

“I don’t know?”

“Humor me Miss Xiao Long.”

“Nothing like Ice.” Yang looked up at the ceiling, recalling the times they spent together. “You’re like a fire; you… You’re warm, inviting, caring, filled with so much passion…” Yang cupped her face, stroking her soft, smooth cheek, caressing her with lustful care. “If you’re a bitch, I could never see it.” Weiss chuckled slightly, a sharp exhale leaving her, a moment of hesitation lingering in her breath.

“I uhhhh… When I started here, it was a lot like when I’m with you.” Weiss draped her arms around Yang, resting them on her shoulder, before closing in on her neck for an embrace. “I’d let guys do what they want…” A gentle kiss on Yang’s cheek before Weiss whispered into her ear. “Then one day, some guy wanted me to talk dirty.” The sheer thought of Weiss spouting profanities and words filled with lust made Yang more excited. “I must’ve sounded so stupid that night, saying dumb things like ‘yeah, I bet my pussy feels good doesn’t it?’ and ‘I bet you can barely hold on big boy’.”

“Don’t you already sound like that?” A slap to Yang’s head was followed with a giggle.

“After that, the guy kept coming back, and I guess his friends all liked dirty talk because a bunch of other guys came in wanting dirty talk.”

“Must’ve been annoying; thinking of new things to say each time.”

“Exactly!” Weiss exclaimed. One more long sigh left her, her mind still racing to the past. “I got annoyed, so I got rough with them. Like really rough…”

“I mean, that isn’t so bad-”

“One thing led to another, and suddenly I was doing femdom; ropes, whips, blindfolds, gags… I still don’t know if I like it or not.”

“What do you mean?”

“At first, dust, it was hot, but I guess I got too rough on everyone. Now, besides you, it's all I do, and the only patrons I get are the ones who could never satisfy me.” Looking at Yang, Weiss noted the smirk plastered all over her. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just know why you like me now~” the two snickered, Weiss shaking her head.

“Like is a bit of an overstatement-

“Or an understatement~”

“Shut up you dolt~” That contagious smile, that joy, it all overwhelmed everything else. Weiss was relieved; talking to Yang, she held reservations, scared of the judgement she’d receive. But Yang really didn’t care; to say that was a surprise would be a lie. She always accepted anyone for who they were; when Blake was outed as a faunus, Yang held no prejudice, when Ruby was appointed leader of the team, Yang vouched for her skill to be so, and when she saw Weiss at the brothel, Yang treated her the same. “So, yeah… I do BDSM, and I’m the only girl here who does it.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving her mark all over her neck once again. “Don’t worry, I really like how you are with me; all rough and wild, like your mind is fixed only on giving~”

“Femdom huh… Gotta say Weiss, kinda sad you didn’t tell me earlier.” And of course, the surprise came from Yang’s answer being far, far further from what she imagined. “If I knew you did BDSM, I would’ve given it a try~” Weiss perked back up, confused.

“Really? You? BDSM? Gags and everything?”

“I’d let you tie me up like a bow~” Those words of approval were like a fuze was lit, Weiss finding immense arousal. “I’d let you do…” Yang brought her head up, whispering into her teammate’s ear. “Whatever you want… I’d love to see you dominate me~”

“Then let’s make a plan for our next… session~” Weiss purred into Yang’s ear. Her body slowly began grinding against the blonde’s body. “For now, I think you owe me a dare, yes?”

“Glad you didn’t forget~” Yang shuddered, before pushing Weiss down onto her cock.

*****  
Walking down the dormitory’s corridors, Weiss moved with a loud strut; her heels clicking through the hallway as she moved closer to the dorm room. Today was the day; after a week of waiting, she’d have free reign over Yang, freedom to do what she’d want. Before, the thought of dominating her patrons had long lost it’s original allure and novelty, but now, the thought of Yang being in the palm of her hand; it made her want to rush right over and begin preparing.

After class, Weiss left for the library, a standard affair for her, while Yang had simply disappeared, saying how she’d simply felt like she should head to the gym before she arrived at the brothel. What was strange was over the past weeks, the blonde had been spending more and more time with her, and today was the day she felt the need to work out. Considering she’d be using all her energy tonight, working out would’ve been the last thing on her mind. Even on days she knew she was working, Yang would hang around her till the last minute, insisting that the more they hung around one another, the more likely she’d be able to pick up on her dubious quirks.

For whatever reason it was, Weiss paid it no mind, instead focused on what she’d do. Perhaps a blindfold, a gag; perhaps a pair of handcuffs attached to the bed, or perhaps she’d tie Yang to a chair and simply look down on her. Weiss had dominated many men, many of them easy to break; a simple cockring enough the make them submit to her every command, and so the thought of turning the strong, loving brute that was Yang Xiao Long into her obedient little sex slave; it made her take in her excitement with stride. Opening the door to her dorm room however…

“Oh Weiss, glad you could finally make it~” Yang said as she laid on the bed. Normally, a greeting like this was not just a standard, it was expected; she’d flirt, to which Weiss would retort, to which a continuous back and forth would begin, until the conversation finally changed or one of them left. And normally. Weiss would be content with the exchange, like a moment for the two to relax before their weekly romp in the sheets would begin. But this time, Yang had taken up herself to speed the process.

Her arms were cuffed to the bed as she leaned back onto the bed frame. Her arms stretched alongside the top of the frame, a pair of handcuffs trapping her on either arm. Her torso was bare; her blazer, shirt and bra tossed aside onto the floor, while a single pillow held in between her legs, covering her crotch while her legs stretched out on the bed. She was completely naked, staring down Weiss, waiting for her to approach. The moonlight shined through the dorm’s window, gracing the blonde in the beautiful night light; her lilac eyes glistening bright with a fire of lust.

Weiss was speechless, it seemed that despite everything, Yang was still capable of surprising her. Her heart fluttered for a moment, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes fixated on her teammate’s naked body, trapped on the bed. She could feel it, her body heating up as her cheeks went red, her mouth becoming drier as her breathing began to heave, and of course the familiar wetness growing in between her thighs. Her body had already made it clear what she wanted to do, but her mind was far from clouded with hunger.

“YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!” Weiss yelled, forcing it out of her throat. Her mind trapped in a paradox, both forgetting that she was in the school’s dormitories, whilst scolding Yang for her carelessness in public. She yelled without a care for anyone in their dorms, forgetting that at any moment they could come out and see.

“Oh no, Weiss please be gentle~.” Yang pouted playfully, all the while Weiss stood at the door, still unsure if she was incredibly aroused or incredibly disturbed. She couldn’t help but feel her lust rising; the image of her friend all cuffed up, held down awaiting to be topped was like a visual feast. On the other hand, Yang was naked in their dorm room, ready to be discovered at any moment.

“What are you… I can’t… Fuck Yang, what if Ruby or Blake came in instead?” Weiss leaned against the door frame, shaking her head while her eyes continued to be glued to Yang. Her teammate simply laughed, that cheeky, devilish look still remained. Despite the absurdity, this was everything Weiss had envisioned.

“Relax Weiss-cream; Blake’s spending the night with Sun, and uncle Qrow is in town, so Ruby’s spending some time with him.” Yang chuckled, the confidence beaming off her like she wasn’t even chained to the bed. “We’ve got the whole dorm to ourselves~” She licked her lips, eyes locked onto Weiss like she was her meal, despite her position.

“Dust, I thought I told you to keep it in your pants until work.” Weiss groaned in frustration, now walking towards the side of the bed. “Fuck, I can’t believe you did this. Where’d you put the keys?” She looked at the cuffs, recognising their wear to a tee. “Did you steal these from my room?!”

“Only this pair. I had to go to the sex shop for the other.” Yang still remained as lax as ever, Weiss’ reaction barely phasing her. “Man, I haven’t been in a store since I bought my first tenga.”

“Ugh, please don’t talk about your… masturbation habits while you’re naked and chained up.” Weiss grunted disapprovingly, all the while looking for the key under the pile of clothes. 

“Whatever you say princess, I’ll just talk about them when I’m clothed~” The sheer amount of comments and quips Yang said were enough to drive Weiss up the wall, more so than normal. Seeing Yang chained up was enough to get her heated; the cool night’s air doing nothing against her now heated skin. Forcing herself to look away, Weiss noted the open door, realising that anyone could’ve walked in at any time.

“Seriously Yang, this isn’t a joke...” She stepped out of the room, checking to see if anyone had seen the commotion. From the looks of it, it seemed as if they’d gone unnoticed, to her relief. She slammed the door shut, freezing the door knob with her rapier, before beginning to rummage through the room. 

“Ah, good idea, I’d hate for us to be disturbed~” 

“Come on Yang, where’d you put the keys? Weiss continued to check the room for the keys, throwing around the articles of clothes across the room. Her blazer, her skirt, her shirt, her bra and underwear; the pile of clothes had disappeared, scattered around the room with no key in sight. Weiss let out a sigh of frustration, all the while Yang sat with that lustful body out on display.

“Well, I’d help but… y’know.” 

“So just tell me!” Weiss sprung up from the floor, pulling open the drawers, rummaging past the bobbels that laid inside the desk. Yang laughed, watching her teammate struggle was a treat in itself as she bent over around the room, that perfect ass ruined by the layers of clothes. She turned around, catching her teammate gawking at her body, the look so unapologetic. “Stop looking at my ass!”

“Stop looking so hot~” Yang laughed, indulging in the scoldering looks she was given. If this is how Weiss would stare at her while they were doing bondage, she’d do it more often. “Alright, alright… The key is by the pillow.”

“Wait, you don’t mean…” That smile, that wide grin Yang flashed, it only confirmed what Weiss thought. “Oh, how I fucking hate you.” She groaned, crawling onto the bed in between Yang’s legs. Her hands nervously took hold of the pillow, ready to move it aside. Before she did, she took one more look at Yang’s face, searching for any hidden lie, making sure there really was a key under the pillow. Hands on either side of the pillow, Weiss removed it from in between the blonde’s legs with an agonising slowness. She did find the key, however, her eyes were drawn to the hard phallus before her. 

The allure of Yang’s body was proving too much for Weiss, her cock standing tall before the white haired girl, already at full mast, begging to be teased. Her pre already escaping from the tip, like icing on the cake, ready for Weiss to devour. Below her shaft, Weiss saw her wet cunt, tender, soft, looking untouched. She let out an audible breath, holding back her desire for the blonde, resisting the temptation as much as she could, and failing at each hurdle.

It was her scent bringing her closer, like a hidden hand pulling her every inch closer. The smell of arousal, the smell of intense lust; all of it clouding Weiss’ thoughts, plaguing her with hunger, the key slowly fading to the back of her mind. Her hand grabbed hold of the bed sheet, ever so slightly pulling it as her body grew in heat. 

“D’ya like what you see, Weiss-cream?” Yang teased her teammate, ever so slightly swaying her body, bringing her allure higher. She was almost irresistible to Weiss, and she knew it; with each passing moment, she could see the cracks in her resilience. Every breath she took with her hot body, every throb of her cock brought the facade crumbling to rubble, the usual signs of Weiss’ arousal lighting up as she laid in between Yang’s legs. Her every being was rattling with desire; it took every piece of her restraint left in her to take the keys and leave the perfect shaft unattended. “Awwww, come on, don’t leave me hanging dry here!”

“I’ve got to get to work Yang! I can’t just… Ugh, come on, we had rules with this shit!” Weiss yelled, her every being was flustered, beaming with lust as she shakily unlocked one of the handcuff pairs. Yang knew she was in heat, the times spent with her teammate, she learned her tells, the signs of her desire, the different ways to get her to moan and cry in pleasure and the ways to make her reach her own climax. Seeing her ragged breath and flustered cheeks uncuffing her from the bed frame, she knew she was engulfed with depravity; she just simply needed a push. 

“Are you mad at me~”

“Yes!” A slight pause caught Weiss, a moment of hesitation as she eyed the blonde’s bare body laying on the bed. “I mean no… I… I mean…” Unsure how to act, she felt conflicted; both frustrated and in awe at Yang’s daring nature. “A little…”

“Are you gonna punish me?” Watching her body language, Yang knew she was moments away from breaking, but she knew one failed move would mean all her hard work she built up would go to waste. Still lying on the bed with her arms free, she raised herself up, meeting the beautiful eyes of her teammate, fixated on the small candle burning on its wick, ready to turn it into a bonfire. Weiss swallowed, her libido building to dangerous levels as Yang pulled herself closer to her ear. 

“Mistress~”

With a single word whispered into her ear, Weiss felt what little was left of her resistance crumble into nothing; the walls which held her lust at bay blown to smithereens by the stick of dynamite that was Yang Xiao Long. With one long sigh, she slammed Yang’s handcuffs back onto the bed frame, before standing and discarding her uniform, scattering the articles of clothes over the pile Yang had made with her own, leaving her in her plain underwear. Climbing back onto the bed, she kneeled down in front of the blonde.

With her mind tuned to her sexual desires, Weiss took the opportunity to ogle and admire Yang in this state; tied to the bed, naked and completely at her mercy. Her chest rose and lowered steadily, her mouth let out each hot breath, her cock awaiting its relief while her cunt was wet with immense arousal. Her every being was at her fingertips, ready to be bent to fulfill her every desire. The sheer thought of Yang submitting to her every command; it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Looks like I hit a-” Yang’s mouth was instantly covered by a hand, Weiss’ petite frame laying by her as she kept the blonde quiet. Her other hand toyed with her cock, fingers teasing the tip while her eyes were filled with an intense blaze. Sharp inhales and exhales, her hands pulling the cuffs, her body squirming at the simple touch; Yang was nothing but a toy to Weiss.

“Excuse me, did I say you could talk?” Weiss was the one in control, her demeanor completely changing from the obedient little school girl to the dominant sex queen. Her fingers teased Yang immensely, making sure to keep the pleasure alight but never enough to sexually relieve. The blonde’s skin was immensely warm, Weiss resting on Yang’s side as she laid down on her front, her small chest pressed against her arm. Her head was brought up, their foreheads pressing together, letting the buxom blonde get a good look of the lust blaring in her eyes, while her hand left her mouth.. “I think I’ll need to teach you some discipline, yes?”

“Fuck yeah Weiss-” Once again, Yang’s mouth was covered, Weiss shaking her head in disapproval.

“I believe I told you already...” Weiss’ voice remained cold and calm, her dominion over the room as present as her underlying lust. Her hand that was graciously teasing her teammate’s shaft no longer the source of Weiss’ grace, but rather now her intense domination over her. She gripped her cock tightly, eliciting a shark shriek and inhale from Yang, the tight hold she was given making her wince from the sudden, slight pain. “I’m not Weiss when I’m with you~” Her grip grew tighter, making her teammate push against her hand. “And I don’t appreciate the language you’re using~”

“I-I’m sorrrrryyyy~” Yang recoiled back into the bed, the pleasure slowly overriding the pain more and more. The simple vice hold Weiss had over her was immensely erotic, and her body expressed her enjoyment, writhing in indulgence from the pain and pleasure. The way she held onto her shaft was perfect, the balance between pain and pleasure like a tightrope Weiss had walked across many times. Her fingers, her palm, the movements her arm made; everything aided in asserting her dominance in this sexual encounter. As she spoke, Weiss’ grip grew more intense, holding her down as she tried to move against the sensation.

“Sorry who?” Weiss purred, her voice as luscious as it was intense. She wore Yang down, staring down at her while her hand made intense work over her.

“Sorry… Mistress~” And like a spell had been casted, Yang was reduced to nothing more than a slave to her teammate, bending to her will with nothing more than a simple hold. Yet that hold was an intense sensation, one that sent her pulling against the chains, desperate to grab onto her teammate and thrust herself deep into her. But at the same time; the demeanor of Weiss, her fiery look, her vice hold over her; all she wanted to do was let her take over.

“Attagirl…” Weiss whispered into her ear, stroking much more gently now, but with much more deliberate pauses. Her hand was slow, making sure to draw out each sensation. Below her, Yang was groaning and moaning, staring down at the seductive motions her white haired mistress was performing over her. Seeing the way her body twisted and writhed in pleasure; she knew she could push her further. “Close your eyes~”

“Yes mistress~” Despite the pleasure rushing to her head, Yang remained compliant to every command. The situation was immensely erotic for her, a sexual adventure that had only just started. And thus, she continued to let herself be taken along, guided by Weiss, who knew her every nook and cranny up to now. She felt something wrap around her eyes; a blindfold tied around her head. Her vision was dark, she now relied on her other senses throughout the journey.

“You know, they say when you lose one sense, your other senses become…” Weiss brought herself down against Yang’s side once again, her finger running circles around her breasts. She toyed with her nipples, gently gracing her areolas with her soft touch, leaving Yang shuddering and writhing in anticipation. “Enhanced~” She whispered, making sure to not disturb the orchestra that was her friend’s gentle moans and cries. “Touch…” Her hand descended over her body, passing her tight core, her strong hips, and gracing the underside of her cock. “Hearing…” Her breathy whispers were like the icing on the cake, each syllable awaking something deep in Yang. “Do you think you’ll be able to take it?” She lowered down her body, her face coming close to the blonde’s cock, her hot breath hitting the shaft with a gentle sway.

“P...Please… Mistr- Oh fuckkkkk~” Yang could barely speak, her mind too inhibited by lust and pleasure. Unable to see, she awaited her mistress’ gentle touch, awaiting her to descend down her cock, awaiting the tongue that she longed to feel once again. The moment lasted forever, she felt nothing; no touch around her shaft, only the rhythmic feeling of her breath hitting the underside of her dick.

“So… desperate~” Weiss laughed while she watched Yang thrash against her bindings. She pulled against her handcuffs, desperately trying to push herself towards the white haired girl. “Beg for it Yang~” She blew on her cock, letting the cool air wash over her hot skin. “Beg for me… Tell me what you want~”

“I… Mistress I…” Her heart beating, unsure of what Weiss was going to do next. “I want you to… To f-fuck me~” Yang’s voice quivered, biting her lip as she inhaled. Weiss needed not answer her pet back; she owned her, dominated her, she was completely in charge, and thus simply smiled as she heard her pet beg.

For the next few minutes, Weiss proceeded to lap at her cock, licking the underside from her cunt to her tip. Her long strokes, gracing her lavishly, savoring the pre escaping from her tip. Her eyes never left Yang’s body; the pleasure she felt building up from watching the blonde shudder and writhe in pleasure. She took her time, drawing out the pleasure as much as possible, rolling her tongue against every inch of her shaft, making sure to coat all of her cock in saliva, like a chef preparing the meal.

With her cock glistening from the saliva in the moonlight, Weiss eyed it with glee, thankful that Yang was so perfect that not even her taste was something she couldn’t resist. Everything about her was delectable, and had she been on the opposite end, she’d fail to disobey her every command.

“Hmmmmm, what should I do now?” Lips perched ever so slightly against Yang’s cock, Weiss gently kissed the tip as she eagerly awaited to hear her teammate’s pleas. She was grateful for the blindfold, or the facade of her dominating demeanor would be broken.

“Can… can you please… suck it?” Yang spoke gently, the pressure mounting inside like a dam waiting to be broken. “Mistress?”

“Hmhmhm, how could I say no to such a… request~” and with no other words spoken, Weiss took her shaft into her mouth, lowering her head down Yang’s cock to the base with ease. So lavish, so luscious; Weiss could never get over how perfect the blonde really was. And to her glee, it was clear that Yang was enjoying her as much as she was.

“Nghhh, oh fuck~” Feeling the overall wetness and slight warmth of the white haired girl’s mouth, Yang felt the pleasure she had been craving all day. Weiss took her entire being so effortlessly, every inch disappearing down her throat like nothing, leaving the blonde in a state of ecstasy.

Hands clenched, legs sprawling all over the bed; Yang relished in every touch she was given, her cock graciously blessed with Weiss’ mouth. Her lips, her tongue, the saliva coating her whole shaft; it all brought her down to a moaning mess, desperate to reach her climax. Having her vision obscured meant any touch would leave her on edge, the sudden gentle strokes against her inner thigh making her jump just as much as they gave her an erotic feeling. 

And of course, Weiss’ blowjobs were always something she couldn’t help but succumb to. Her tongue went away from the usual prodding and lapping that most girls would do, rather she’d wrap her soft organ around her hard shaft. Sucking gently, eagerly awaiting her seed, Weiss remained neat and restrained, making sure to maintain her control over the situation. Making sure no drool slipped out her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down, not so much to let it escape, but not enough to coat her in pleasure. Despite her tamed advances, Yang still indulged in the sensation, moaning and crying out loudly.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much, aren’t you~” Letting the hard dick escape her mouth, Weiss smirked as she watched the powerful brute become reduced to nothing more than her little slave. She licked her lips as she eyed Yang like she was nothing more than a piece of meat; the entree was served, and now with her lower half wet and ready, she was eager to start the main course.

“Wha… no please… Mistress, don’t stop~” Yang’s heels kicked against the soft mattress below, pushing the covers off the bed as she bucked her hips upwards, desperately trying to relive the feeling she had moments ago. Without seeing where she was pushing up into, the blonde’s lower half bucked wildly as she tried her best to relieve herself as much as possible. “No, please… Please keep goinnnnnnggg~” Her pleas were adorable, akin to a puppy begging for its next table scraps. Her wild flailing was brought to a sudden halt; the feeling of Weiss climbing above her body, slowly hovering ever so slightly against her skin.

“And who said you could climax first?” Her body climbed slowly up Yang’s, her crotch gently gliding above her tense core, past her perfect muscles, coating them in her delectable girl juices. Past her bountiful chest, Weiss was now ready to take her throne, ready to place her wet lower half onto Yang’s face. Or she was, then another idea appeared before her mind. “Are you ready to please me Yang?”

“...yes… Mistress~”

“Attagirl~” She lowered herself down onto Yang, her legs crossed as they laid across her body. She leaned back, hands pressed against the mattress as her back arched in pleasure, feeling the girl underneath already ravishing her cunt with her tongue. “Ngh, good~” Breathy moans and slight cries, Weiss underestimated Yang’s aggressiveness, barely able to hold herself back as she felt the persona crumbling around her.

Unaware of what was happening, Yang was moving on auto pilot, her tongue sticking out as she lapped at the weight above her freely. The scent of the girl cum, the small inconsistencies of her perfect skin on her tongue, the taste of her arousal, Yang accepted every part of Weiss, her teammate, her friend, her best friend, her partner… her mistress… Yang couldn’t help herself around Weiss, the world failing to exist as she indulged in the lavishness that was in between her legs. She was perfect for her, from the way she would devour her body, to the way she held the control over the bedroom, Yang found immense pleasure simply giving Weiss whatever she wanted.

“Oh dusts… This is too good~” Weiss clawed at the bedsheets below, nearly tearing holes in them as she rode Yang’s tongue. She was in heaven, but even though she found the sensation incredibly hot, she felt as if they could do more. “Why don’t we make this more interesting~” Shifting her weight, two things were of note. One, her feet now rested against the hard phallus before her as she sat on Yang’s face, and two, Yang’s tongue no longer was savoring Weiss’ soft folds, but rather something tighter.

“W...Wait, what are you-” Yang’s muffled cries were silenced once again, Weiss pressing her ass down onto her face. Despite her reservations, Weiss’ scent remained clean and lavish, and the position itself failed to deter from the lustful atmosphere that was built. In fact, the opposite took place, Yang was more and more turned on about this predicament.

“I’ve always thought my ass was the best part of my body~” Weiss laughed as she leaned slightly back, her toes teasing the blonde’s tip, still coated in saliva and pre. Anal play was always something she’d desired to try, but most of her patrons were never willing to experiment, or were able to keep up with her libido. Here, she was given a golden opportunity, to which she threw caution to the wind. “What do you think? Do you like my ass?” She felt a moan of agreement run through her, her heart pounding with an intense rhythm as she waited for Yang to resume her licking. “Show me how much you love it~” She squatted lower, her feet continuing to tease Yang. “Show me, and…” Her foot stroked the underside of her shaft, soft and gentle, the encouragement that the blonde craved. “...I’ll make sure to reward you~”

Extending her tongue, Yang sampled the taste of Weiss’ behind, hesitantly and slow, her breathing ragged as she pushed herself between her teammate’s soft cheeks. One lick was all it took, before she began to ravage the girl above her. She truly was her kryptonite, it felt as if she would do anything she asked, if it meant indulging in her body. Yang was never a fan of eating ass, but with Weiss, she could get addicted to this.

Meanwhile, Weiss was biting her lip, suppressing her moans as best she could, desperate to not lose herself in the pleasure. Each lick was intense, the part being licked was far too sensitive for her not to react. Heavy, airy breaths, hands nearly tearing through the sheets; the only reason she didn’t cum right there and then was that her pride was far too great to allow her to. Her feet continued to rub Yang’s cock, the time between the throbs she felt with her soles was shrinking, the climax rapidly approaching. 

Yang began to paint her tongue against every crevice, every part of her skin that was untouched, she made sure to coat it with her tongue. Her mind was fading away, once again becoming a victim to her lust. Her hands pulled up, desperately wanting to hold her, to push her tongue further between her crack. The pleasure building within her was slowly reaching a point, Weiss’ feet were just as gentle as her hands, her toes stroking her shaft were just as erotic as her hands, even more so with its unusual method.

“Nghh, oh dusts… Yanggggg~” The pleasure building in Weiss was coming to a head, her body reacting accordingly to each lick of her ass. She thrusted her hips forwards and back, her ass swaying back and forth against Yang. Her feet began stroking haphazardly, coating them in her teammate’s nectar. The feeling of the Yang’s cock throbbing before her, it only made her want to go further. One final lick, one last touch against her anus, and Weiss’ moans and cries reached a crescendo as she felt her orgasm rush through her.

Her arms gave in, her body swinging far back in an arc as she did her best to stay upright. The feeling of ecstatic lightness, the burst of heat rushing through her; Weiss was barely able to focus as she felt the waves of her orgasm rock through her. Nearly collapsing off Yang’s body, the white haired girl was unable to reciprocate her intense feeling, her legs slipping off of her teammate’s lower half, her feet missing from Yang’s throbbing cock.

“Oh… fuuuuckkk…” Feeling her crescendo coming to a close, Weiss unseated herself from her throne, before laying down on top of the busty blonde. Her body aligned against her, her breasts meeting up with Yang’s, her legs draped over those toned thighs. “Fuck, I’m not used to being the first to cum~” Weiss laughed, al the while Yang laid in intense desperation, her cock practically begging to be rode on. Her breathing was intense, finally able to get a long breath now that nothing was blocking her.

“Nghhh, Weiss…” Yang’s breaths were long and hard, the blindfold slipping off from all the sweat that was slowly forming from her hot body. The strength in her was slowly wavering, her arms sore from pulling at the handcuffs. “Mmm, please Weiss, let me-” Once again she was cut off, the white haired girl covering her mouth as she reached to uncuff her partner.

“Nuh uh uh… We’re not done just yet~” Weiss uncuffed her from the bed, the bindings still locked onto her wrists, but not the bedframe. Knowing Yang would bend to her will, she took advantage of her weary state, throwing the blindfold onto the pile of clothes. She pulled her up, sitting up on the bed as her arms dangled above her. Weiss locked the handcuffs back to the underside of the top bunk, straddling her all the while she moved her teammate. “How could I let my pet be this… bothered~” She giggled as she stared into her eyes, the position all too familiar to the pair. “I know how much you love when I’m in your lap… How much you…” She brought herself to Yang’s ear, whispering sweet nothings. “...Love to look at me as we cum together~” Feeling her twitch below her, Weiss felt as if she’d toy with her pet a little more. With a wave of her hand, a ring of ice held tightly at the base of Yang’s cock, her dick now feeling tight and unable to relieve her.

“W-What are you… What is this?” Yang felt the intense hold over her cock. The ring, tight as a vice, meant she couldn’t cum even if she wanted to. The devilish look of Weiss once again spawned, and now stronger than ever. She had a taste for controlling the brutish blonde, and now she couldn’t let it go.

“I’ll let you take control after today…” Weiss dismounted herself, before walking to her bed, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a small pill vibrator. “But right now…” She walked back to Yang, her legs still spread and waiting for her teammate to return to her. “You are nothing… But my pet~” Turning on the vibrator, Weiss placed the toy against Yang’s cunt, watching as she slowly sucked it into her cavern. To her delight, Yang was on the cusp of a crescendo, near ready to orgasm, but unable to. Her twisted face brought glee to Weiss, mounting her without ever diverting her gaze. “I’m glad I let you prepare my ass, otherwise I wouldn’t know how I’d fit you into me~” That look of shock, that look of surprise on Yang’s face moments before Weiss plunged her behind down onto the blonde’s cock; it was a look Weiss would never forget.

The two moaned loudly; Weiss more so than Yang as her asscheeks rippled against each thrust. She moaned into her, pushing forwards as she nearly collapsed, the brunt of the force being absorbed by the cuffs keeping them upright. This was the most vocal she had been all night, the demeanor of a tight, dominant woman gone, and now the slut had returned to Yang. The two fucked each other wildly; Weiss riding her like no tomorrow, the pain of anal disappearing almost instantly, while Yang was unable to control her wild bucking, the tightness of Weiss’ unused hole proving to be too much.

What felt like an eternity of wild riding only turned out to be a few moments, Weiss already reaching a crescendo. The unique sensation, the intense pleasure rushing through her from a type of sex she’d never tried; it all proved to be too much, and once again, she came before her friend. Her ass clenched onto Yang’s cock tightly, her bouncing stopping momentarily as she braced herself against the waves of pleasure washing over her. Yang looked at her face, all twisted in depravity, consumed by the orgasm rushing through her from her exploration of anal. Feeling Weiss’ orgasm squeeze her cock; it was a shame for the cockring made of ice, or she’d cum in an instant.

Without a moment to spare, Weiss continued to bounce on her cock, the night in its adolescence as she continued to ride on. She bounced wildly, her tenacity unwavering despite her previous orgasms. Yang knew this; between the two, the white haired girl was always able to last longer. Be it from her work, or her natural lustful being, Weiss’ libido at times was always unquenchable, and in this case, it truly felt like it was. She would ride her, wildly, her ass clenching tightly, before an orgasm would rush through her. She’d stop, let the pleasure run its course, before resuming again, and repeating. Yang watched, wanting her own orgasm to cum. With the way her dick felt, and the constant pleasure pulsing from the vibrator on high in her cunt, she really should have. But alas, the ring around the base of her shaft prevented such a thing from happening.

“My my my… I’ve- fuck- i’ve… I’ve been having all the… P-pleasure to myself… Haven’t I~” Weiss moaned through each bounce, another orgasm building in her. Yang looked exhausted, hanging on the edge of tiredness and lustful savagery. Desperate for her own orgasm, she dismounted, before dismissing the cockring off her shaft. “I’ll be helping… Myself to… To your cum~” She moaned, her body finally feeling the exhaustion take over. She went behind Yang’ her hand reaching for the front while her legs wrapped around her hips. Her feet reached around, gently touching the sides of her cock, before her hand reached for the tip, awaiting the seed to release. Her toes jerked Yang off, the soft undersides were a delight to the rough fucking moments ago. 

With the pleasure that had built up over the past handful of minutes, it was no surprise that she failed to last long. After a long night of anal and oral, Yang finally came, the orgasm rocking through her with intense pulses, shaking her and making her entire body numb and weak. Her dick splattered cum all into the air, dripping down onto Weiss’ hands and feet, coating them in the perfect icing that the white haired girl was only waiting for. She moaned loudly, loud enough that it wouldn’t be a surprise if someone walked in on them here and now.

Her body gave in, falling back as Weiss unlocked the handcuffs around her wrists. She laid in Weiss’ lap as she reached over, taking the vibrator out of her cunt. Her mind was racked with an ecstatic feeling, the rush of feelings far, far beyond her understanding coming to a head. Staring at the white haired girl above her, she could barely comprehend how such an innocent looking creature was capable of making her feel this way.

She couldn’t think, the pleasure was still fresh, still pulsing through her body, despite the bliss from her orgasm completely non existent. What was this feeling? Was it a strange kind of lust, one that she’d never felt before? Laying down on Weiss lap, it was so beautiful, like she didn’t want to leave, not in a million years. Her lap, her body, even her aura, all she wanted to do was bathe in it, never wanting a moment to pass by.

And so, she simply dozed off, never moving from Weiss lap, unsure as to the reason why she fell asleep. Maybe it really was the simple reason for her tiredness, or just that the pleasure was too immense that she had to take a break. Whatever it was, she was content. As long as Weiss was there, she felt at ease. 

Staring at the door, Weiss noted the ice once placed on it, watching as it near fully melted. She wasn't sure when her teammates would return, and was thankful that they still hadn't arrived. Moving herself from Yang, she placed a blanket over her naked body, before returning to the desk and counting the Lien. She knew Glynda would be mad at her not arriving for work, and thus an idea sprung to mind.

*****  
Returning to the brothel, Weiss moved with a step in her feet, uncaring that Glynda was mad she skipped a day of work.

“Excuse me Miss Schnee, but I believe I’m owed an explanation about your previous shift.” The owner’s voice and tone sharp and disappointed, anger underlying from the lack of professionalism on display.

“Sorry, I was… busy with a patron~” Weiss smiled, pulling out a thick envelope of Lien. She gave it Glynda, who instantly began counting the notes. “From now on, if Yang calls me…” She leaned towards her teacher, leaning on the front desk, meeting her eye to eye. “I’m all hers all night. No questions, no other patrons.” She got off the desk, assuring her stature. “She is my priority, yes?” Glynda chuckled, watching her walk back to her room.

“Hmph, seems like love is afoot once again in this house.” the professor said to herself, before lighting another cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this one took a lot out of me, sorry yall for the delays in this chapter, it was 100% supposed to be shorter and more streamlined, but with things getting busy again and just me geeting out of control with this chapter, it took a lot longer. Thanks for your patience for this to come out, and hopefully the next chapter wont take too long!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave any feedback you want, good or bad, ill read happily. (legit, please leave feedback, i have no idea what im doing)


End file.
